Chosing Fate
by roryjess
Summary: Is Adam gone ? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Dreaming (intro)  
  
And there they were. Walking along the beach. Hand in hand. She enjoyed his presence. The soft feel of his fingers overlapped her much smaller hand. The breeze quietly crossed their path, blowing her hair back. It seemed like perfect moment. The sun was slowly setting and the water was calming. People were heading home as children fell asleep. This was a perfect moment. He look down on her. As she felt the glare of his hazy eyes on her, she looked at him. He laughed knowing that he would never forget this moment....  
  
Staring at the Christmas tree, she looked over at her daughter, and thought of how much she resembled her daddy. The posture, attitude, feelings. She was practically his twin. She turned her glance to look at her newborn son. His daddy was trying to entertain him by wearing a santa hat and allowing him to pull it off. He looked up at her and smiled. She laughed. Her glance returned to the tree, as she remembered that summer. This was another one of those moments, when nothing could ruin it....  
  
She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was graduating. She remember the first day her little fingers wrapped around her mothers. Of course she was going to an ivy league school. Assumably Princeton. But she had her little heart set on Harvard. Determination... They called her name as she walked up to the podium, ready to recite the valedictorian speech she had created. As she told of moments of her childhood. Dreams of being a doctor, artist and writer. She couldn't believe they had all made it to this point in their life . Now they would all move on. As a tear fell from her mothers eye, he quickly moved it away and held her hand. That soft hand. She would never forget.....  
  
Twenty one years had passed. It was unbelievable. Her little girl had grown up so fast. Now as she watched her daddy walk her up the aisle she was in awe. He son was much older now, and just finishing highschool. She couldn't imagine anything any other way. Her daughter looked magical. Like one of those princesses that you dream of being as a child, but then face reality and realize that it isn't going to happen. She had chosen a good guy. He was tall, handsome, successful, loving, caring and sweet. She couldn't imagine her being with anyone else. She heard those words "I do",and was reminded of that day many years ago, if she didn't go with fate, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't be here right now. This would be a dream. But it wasn't a dream, this was the path she chose. She thought back to that day many years ago when her life changed forever.......  
  
A/N. Hey guys. I know its very long and can be a bit confusing. But you have to read at least most of it in order to get the story I have planned....How is it so far? 


	2. The beginning

The beginning  
  
"Mom wake up."  
  
Lorelai rolled over to glare up at the clock then at her daughter.  
  
"Rory, we discussed this. If it isn't at least 9 then you shouldn't wake mommy up."  
  
"Mom, but I'm moving out today. We have to move all of those boxes."  
  
"You have fun, mommy's going back to sleep."  
  
"Fine, I'll get Luke over here, I'm sure he'd be glad to help me."  
  
"We'll if Luke is coming then I guess I should umm, clean up the house so it's not messy."  
  
"Mom, admit it. You love him. He'll be here any minute if you could just wake up."  
  
"Fine I admit it." She said as she gently rolled over to get off of her bed. She pulled on her new cow slippers, that moo when you walk. She headed down the stairs to get a cup of coffee.  
  
"Mom he's here."  
  
"Moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo."  
  
"Mom tell your slippers to shut it or else I will do it for them."  
  
"But Rory they Moo."  
  
"I've heard."  
  
The door opened and a familiar voice filled the room.  
  
"Coffee and doughnuts."  
  
"Luke, you saved us."  
  
He put the coffee down and started picking up boxes.  
  
"They'll go in Rory's car." Lorelai stated.  
  
"So where is this apartment you're moving into?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Why are you moving way out there?"  
  
"There was a job offer and I got it."  
  
"Good for you. Could you umm get the end of the box. It's really heavy."  
  
"Oh yah, that's my book box."  
  
Rory grabbed the other end of the box and helped him lift it into the back of her car.  
  
****  
  
"Well this is it!"  
  
After a few hours of packing, moving and unpacking, they had finally made it.  
  
"It's huge."  
  
After another hour or so of rearranging they sat down for a pizza.  
  
"Well, it's getting late honey. Me and Luke should get back now."  
  
"Yah."  
  
The two had to face reality now. Rory had moved out. They wouldn't see each other everyday now. Things would change. Maybe for the good, or maybe for the bad. The two embraced in a hug as they resisted the urge to let their tears spill down their face.  
  
"Hey, you be good. Or else I'll have to talk to that boss of yours."  
  
"Yah, you have fun with your slippers."  
  
"Oh no, not the moo slippers. Rory I thought I told you to dispose of those." Luke muttered.  
  
The two left the room as they all said their final goodbyes. Rory looked around. This place was perfect. The 'family room' was the first thing you saw when you entered. It contained a brand new baby blue couch and a baby blue chair. The T.V was her old one and fit in nicely with the surrounding area. As you moved to the right you would see the kitchen. It was a shade of bright red. The appliances were mulitcoloured and the table was a fine shade of red. The dining room was changed into a work room and was green. The new laptop was green and it rested on a (believe it or not) green and white. Her bedroom was her favourite room in the apartment. It was full of different colours. Ranging from red to yellow and green to blue. It her own little space that had a walk-in closet, which she had transformed into a little library. She went to the kitchen and made herself a coffee, then walked to her room and fell asleep. 


	3. Framiliar Faces

Moo Moo Mooo "Man, what is up with my mom and cows?" she wondered as she rolled over in bed. She quickly shut off the alarm that had awoken her from her peaceful sleep. She laid in bed for a few minutes thinking. "I can't believe I made it this far." She muttered. It had seemed like just yesterday when she had entered Yale. Now it was already her first day of work.  
She reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed towards her closet to pick out clothes. She decided on a pair of dress pants and a white blouse. It looked work appropriate and professional. After changing she looked at herself in the mirror. She had recently gotten her hair cut even shorter, therefore she couldn't put it up. Instead she brushed it back and threw on some lipstick. She checked her bag, and grabbed some coffee before heading towards the door. She turned around and starred around her apartment.  
"This is my new life."  
  
The drive there wasn't too long. It took about 10 minutes after getting through the fields of taxis and cars passing by. After parking her car she checked to make sure she had everything and headed towards the office building.  
  
"Miss Gilmore I presume?" Rory had entered the building and was greeted by a secretary.  
"Yes. Yes I am." She replied nervously.  
  
"I'm Lucy, your boss' secretary."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here. If you could come this way, I will show you around your work area."  
  
Rory followed as "Lucy" showed her the restrooms, offices, staff rooms, meeting offices, printing areas, etc. The building was truly amazing. It had wooden floors which was unusual. The walls were painted a solid navy blue, giving a feeling of warmth. The lighting was very high tech and consisted of spot lights. Furniture was antique and very polished.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, your boss will see you now."  
  
Lucy had gone ahead to see if he had been busy. Obviously he had not. Lucy led her to the office.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, you may go on in."  
  
Rory entered the enormous office. There were quick introductions then they got down to business. He quickly went through the usual information. She would have her own office, and would be in charge of her own column as well as parts of the entertainment section. After explaining everything for an hour, he let brought her to her office. It was spacious and there was an excellent outside view of New York.  
  
"You said you would like to interview people especially in the arts?"  
  
"Yes" Rory replied. That was what she wanted to do.  
  
"There is a local writer I would like interviewed for this weekends edition. I would like you to cover it."  
  
"You haven't seen a lot of my previous work, isn't that a problem?"  
  
"I have talked to your previous teachers and read about you through reports, I have total confidence in you."  
  
He gave Rory the necessary information needed about this writer and then sent her off.  
  
She followed the directions to an apartment located about 20 minutes from her office.  
"My office!" she yelled. Her own office. Time goes by too fast.  
  
Finally she arrived at the apartment. You could easily tell it was an apartment in New York. It had a rugged appearance.. but that's how writers live, she thought. She made sure her car was locked and walked up to room B6. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps nearing the door as it slowly creaked open.  
"Hello," she started. " I'm here for an interview, I'm from the.." She stopped when she saw his face.  
"Well, why don't you come on in.." Her legs wouldn't move.  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory." 


	4. Too Scared To Run

"You umm , look great." He said nervously. What are you supposed to say to a girl you left for no reason.  
  
"Yah, umm you to. Well let's get this done with I have a meeting to get to."  
  
"Yah sure. But when your boss called he informed me that it was your first day on the job, so I highly doubt you have a meeting to get to."  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this done."  
  
"Ok, come on in then."  
  
'This is so awkward,' she thought. 'But I can't leave, I have to make a good impression.'  
  
Jess walked her into the apartment. It wasn't too bad. It was mainly white and had blue furniture. It wasn't too messy. He led her over to the couch where she sat down.  
  
"I have a prearranged set of questions for you."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Her boss had set up questions to assist her on the short notice of the assignment. She hoped this would go by fast. She took out a tape recorder and turned it on, then decided to start.  
  
"You have had 3 top selling books according to the New York Times. Did you think you would make it this far?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What inspires you to write mystery books?"  
  
"Past experiences."  
  
"Tell me a little about your background. Where did you grow up, that sort of thing."  
  
"You already know all of this, why are you bothering to ask me?"  
  
"Next question. As you said past experiences have inspired you. Any one in particular?"  
  
"The way my life constantly changes, it's like a mystery to me."  
  
"Where did you go to college?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"What type of book did you read as a child?"  
  
"Literature."  
  
"Why the change?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you married? Have any children?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I have a baby son."  
  
Her heart sank. She had gotten over him, but still had feelings for him.  
  
"Do you expect your next book to be as good as your previous?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you Jess."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
She showed herself out the door and ran to her car. 'Oh crap.' She thought. There were two punks hanging out around her car. She decided to continue walking.  
  
"Excuse, could umm get away from my car?"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Please get away from my car." She said it more sternly this time, hoping to scare them off.  
  
"Well are you the one with the gun?"  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
She was already upset about the Jess incident and was trying not to cry but this did it. She took her purse and started hitting them with it.  
  
"Lady, did ya hear me?"  
  
"Yes now please leave."  
  
"I have a gun. Please put your hands up."  
  
She saw the guy take the gun out and held it up to her. She was nervous but decided to listen. Tear started streaming down her face for no reason.  
  
"Give us your keys. Or we'll shoot."  
  
"Well that requires me to take my hands down. Can I do that?"  
  
"Are you playing smart wit me?"  
  
"No, I'm not playing."  
  
His hand moved toward the trigger and pulled it.  
  
KA BOOM. 


	5. Waking in the Night

A/U: Hey. Glad to see some people actually like it! Someone.(I forget) asked me to read one of their stories.What story was it? Thanks a ton for the reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me that people actually like my story and are willing to give me advice. This chapter is going to be a bit boring. Sorry, but it's the only way I could work it out for the next chapters.  
  
Waking in the Night  
  
She was awake, though to look at her you wouldn't be able to tell. Her eyes were closed as she laid thinking. All she could remember was the sound of the gun. That's a sound no one could ever forget. It's one of those things that haunts you forever, no matter what therapy you go to. Or who you talk to. She couldn't remember what the guys looked like or where she had been. She almost opened her eyes, then realized that it was all a dream. Her boss couldn't have given her such a large assignment on such short notice, and there's no way she could have been shot. A wave of relief ran through her body. Then she opened her eyes. The room was not familiar. It was definitely not her apartment or her mom's house, or even Luke's for that matter. There were noises drifting in through the door. She heard beeping, crying, screaming, footsteps. She looked around the room. The bed was fairly odd. All of a sudden the door opened.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore. Glad to see you're awake." A lady with blue clothing on commented.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"Do you know what happened to me?"  
  
"No, but there was a fine looking young man who brought you in."  
  
"Jess." she sort of said to herself.  
  
"I'll go get the doctor."  
  
The nurse left the room and left Rory in awe. There was no striking pain, meaning that she didn't get shot, or did she?  
  
"Rory Gilmore I presume?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Ed Rebud. Your doctor." The man commented as he walked in her room.  
  
"Ok, umm do you know what happened to me?"  
  
"I sure do."  
  
"Could I know?"  
  
"Of course. Now apparently a young man brought you in. He told the nurses that you had been held at gunshot. He seemed very shy, but eventually informed us that he jumped to get you out of that shot. When you hit the ground, you were knocked unconscious. There was just some scarping at the legs, but other than that you're fine."  
  
"Wow. Does my mom know?"  
  
"She was called, and has come down but she's sleeping. She told me she didn't want to. But a Luke Danes told her it would do her best."  
  
"That sounds like Luke. How long am I stuck here?"  
  
"You have to stay for at least today. Just to make sure that you're okay. But there may be an exception. If you were to have your mother bring you home, you could stay there for a few days. If that is not possible you will have to go with choice A and stay here."  
  
"Can I get up to go see my mom and talk to her?"  
  
"I suppose, you seem to be doing okay."  
  
She slowly got up as thoughts were running through her head. 'Why did Jess leave?' Then it hit her. ' Oh yah, he has a family.' She followed the doctor to her mom who was with Luke.  
  
"Rory." Luke whispered.  
  
"Luke. Thanks for bringing mom."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Lorelai woke up when she heard Luke's voice. She had been scared half to death when she got that call. It's like when you're a little kid. You loose your pet dog. All you can think of is that the dog is okay, and will come home. That was exactly how she was feeling.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom." Rory had never been so glad to see her. The both got up and hugged.  
  
"Sweetie, you're not supposed to worry mommy like that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"So Doctor, how long is she stuck here?" Rory just noticed that the Doctor had stayed.  
  
"She could go home with you for a few days, if you keep a close watch on her. Or she could stay here. It's your pick."  
  
"She's coming home." It was then decided.  
  
A few hours later they were in Luke's truck. They had stopped at her apartment to call her boss and pick up some things to work on. Now as they were approaching home, there was a strange feeling. She was going home.. 


	6. Reunited with the past

Reunited with the Past

It was one of those mornings. Those mornings where you don't want to wake up, but you know you have to. When you couldn't even imagine waking up, being as you are extremely exhausted and tired. You want to forget you have a job, and places to be, things to buy, chores to do, food to eat…..oh food…. "You know what, food does sound good." She quietly whispered to herself. Since she had been home, the whole town had visited her. She hadn't even had time to talk to her mom about what had happened. The only thing Lorelai cared about, was that her baby was okay.

It's funny how people still call their grown child a baby. They don't fit the description of a baby, or look like it. It must make you feel safer. Probably the child to. Knowing that you'll always be someone's baby. Someone will always be able to protect you, keep you warm, cry with you and laugh at you when you are, at times, stupid.

She quietly got out of bed, then realized how stupid she had been. She didn't need to get up. She knew she was home, but the thought had never crossed her mind.

"I'm home again."

Walking over to the kitchen, Rory looked through the fridge, cupboards and in all of the old secret hiding places for something to eat. There was nothing.

"Luke's, here I come."

Rory quickly pulled on some jeans and a top, then grabbed her purse and headed over to the place she'd probably spent a quarter of her life at.

Nearing the Diner, she saw it was jammed packed. That of course wouldn't stop her. As soon as she opened the door, she had that feeling of people whispering and staring at her. Taking a whole 5 steps to the counter and took a seat.

"Let me Guess, coffee and lets go on the wild side today….a doughnut?"

"Sounds great."

"Would you like to stay and chat or leave me here with the crazy lunatics."

"Leaving sounds fun!"

"Just like your mother."

Luke handed her, a coffee and a doughnut. Immediately she was reminded of the scents of home. You know, those scents that you immediately recognize anywhere you go. Like the smell of your grandmothers house, or your mothers sweater. She slowly got up and said her goodbyes. She wasn't paying attention as she walked out of the diner. As she was walking out, someone was walking in. CRASH!

This noise is too familiar. It wasn't really a noise, but the feeling.

"I have to get out of here." She said starting to run out of breath. She felt like her lungs were closing. She couldn't see anymore.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." A man said.

"That's ok." She said between huffs, as she started running. Never looking behind. Her pounding footsteps seemed faster than her heartbeat. She had no idea where to run. Images were flashing back. The gun. The guys. The wake up in the hospital. She heard footsteps behind her. A voice calling her. It seemed like a scream.

"Wait up."

She really couldn't breathe now. She had to stop. As she did she fell down. Crying. The pounding footsteps caught up with her.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I wasn't paying attention. Oh my gosh, you're crying. Are you okay?" the manly voice responded.

Through huffs and tears she responded. "Yah, it's okay." She had no idea why she broke down. What was happening to me?

The guy sat down beside her, as she looked at his face. No one she knew.

"I'm Adam."

"I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing. I'm just going to leave."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I wasn't paying attention. But before you leave, can I know your name?"

"Oh, I'm Rory. I usually don't act like this."

"That's okay, we all have our bad days. Are you visiting or do you live here?"

"I grew up here and I was well, in an … and well I ended back home for awhile."

"Oh. What happened? Not to be nosy or anything."

"I was almost killed, then saved by an old boyfriend, when I was saved I was knocked unconscious."

"Life's interesting that way eh?"

"Yah."

By now her tears were almost dried up and she could breath.

'I need help she thought.'

"Well could I at least treat you to a coffee."

"Oh, umm I actually do have to go."

"Well I'm in town for a few days. I hope to see you around, maybe you'll want that coffee then."

"That sounds good…"

A weird feeling flowed through her body as her gave her his hand to help her up. A feeling of relief. That feeling where you know you'll be safe, someone will laugh at you when you are stupid and who will loan a shoulder for you to cry on. That you're someone's baby….

"Well Rory, I'll see you around." He said as he started to disappear.

"Bye…Adam."

He laughed a bit, which made her smile. As he turned away, she got one last glimpse of his face. The feeling slowly disappeared as he was out of her view. That feeling of joy, anticipation, and most of all trust, faded away. She started to head home when she saw someone awfully familiar. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. As she quickly turned and walked away, knowing that she would see that familiar face once again. She just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.


	7. Cookie Dough Ice Cream

A/N: sort of a filler, next chapter much more interesting, promise.  
  
"Rory." The door opened as a familiar voice flooded into the room.  
  
"In here." She shouted back.  
  
"How's my little baby?"  
  
"Good. How's my insane mother?"  
  
Lorelai walked into the family room to see Rory snuggled up to a large container of cookie dough ice cream and her notepad, furiously writing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had ice cream? I would have come running home.."  
  
"Sure, to see the ice cream, but what about your sick and lonely daughter who's life was threatened by a mean machine?"  
  
"A mean machine.."  
  
"The ice cream is messing with my head."  
  
"Meh, that's the ice cream makers goal." Lorelai put her purse down and walked over to the couch.  
  
"I've almost finished my first column."  
  
"What's it on."  
  
"How confusing life is."  
  
"Very good my child, you have learned well."  
  
"How was work.?"  
  
"Great. Michelle had an ugly encounter with the squirrel."  
  
"Aww, Mr. Pickles?"  
  
"Well, you see Mr. Pickles is really a Mrs. Pickles."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Yah, and Mrs. Pickles had baby pickles today. Michelle was yelling at them furiously.."  
  
"Michelle can be so mean."  
  
"Yah, well he started chasing the Pickles family with a shovel."  
  
"Are the Pickles okay?"  
  
"Thank god yes."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What did you do today."  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"I can tell by your voice, what happened that you are not telling me?"  
  
Rory reluctantly told Lorelai what had happened.  
  
"I ran into some guy and I had a breakdown, it was the noises, the clash. I started crying and then I just burst out, I had to explain what happened. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to."  
  
"Aww, sweetie come here."  
  
"Then I saw Tristan."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"I'm not so sure he recognized me.."  
  
"Well forget about him. He's no good."  
  
"You sound like a five year old."  
  
"Hey I'm home."  
  
"Lukie!"  
  
"Rory did you give her the ice cream? I thought I told you that she shouldn't have any."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
Lorelai ran up and kissed him on his face. Rory was happy to see that the two had finally gotten together. You could tell from the glow on Lorelai's face that this was where she wanted to be.  
  
"Rory, I saw a little bit of your incident today. I wasn't sure to run after you or not. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she said, as her cheeks turned red of embarrassment.  
  
"That's good. Very good." He said as if he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"What's for supper?" Lorelai asked impatiently. She was so glad that Rory and Luke got along. Of course if they didn't she wouldn't be with Luke, but she was happy all the same. Luke was her everything. Including her chef.  
  
"Whatever you're making," Luke kidded.  
  
"Please tell me you don't let her cook." Rory pleaded jokingly.  
  
"She doesn't know how to work the stove. you think she can cook?"  
  
"Hey, it's not right to make fun of me when I'm right here."  
  
"Mom, I'm not hungry right now, and I've got to go to the book store, and make a stop for more paper and pens while I'm at it."  
  
"I don't know if I should let you go out alone."  
  
"I'm not 5 anymore."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes. Here I'll have my cell on. Call me whenever you want."  
  
"Okay, but be careful."  
  
Rory grabbed her bag and a sweater, as she ran out the house. Not knowing that tonight, her life would forever change. 


	8. Remeeting

She walked steadily, though trying to hurry to get to the book store. As she approached the store she pushed open the door to hear the familiar clinging of the bells. The store was familiar in so many ways. Today she was looking for one book in particular. It wasn't a classic, or very long, but she had heard it was a great book. She browsed the shelf's. When she came upon it she brought it up to the front desk and got out her wallet.  
  
"Why if it isn't Rory Gilmore. How are you doing?" the cashier said surprised.  
  
"I'm great." The lady looked familiar but Rory forgot who she was.  
  
"The total is 14. 03. Good selection."  
  
Rory took the exact amount out of her wallet and paid.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye bye Rory."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory quickly walked down the street to the supply store, hoping to buy a few pens and a new notebook. There were no bells on this door. When she entered she knew exactly where to go. After browsing the selection of pens, she finally picked out a mixed package of quality pens, and a large notebook that had an oompaloompa on the front. She decided to buy an extra notebook, just in case her mom stole the one with the oompaloompa on it. The cashier did not look familiar, thankfully. She was not in the mood for another conversation with jolly person who she didn't remember. She paid for the supplies then went to leave when the door opened and smacked her on the face.  
  
"Great, just great." she muttered.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that someone was on the other side." A familiar voice said apologetically. She looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Rory, this is happening way to often."  
  
"I tend to agree."  
  
There was a very awkward silence between them as they stood. Rory rubbing her head and Adam, just standing.  
  
"Hey, if you're not busy, would you like that coffee I offered?"  
  
"You know what that sounds like a . The tune of the oompaloompa song interrupted her reply. Rory quickly answered the cell phone and held out a finger to indicate that she would only be a minute.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" the sound of her mother's voice ran through her head.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'll probably get a coffee with someone I ran into."  
  
"Okay, I'll question you later, if you need anything call me. Stop at Luke's for the coffee, you have the key."  
  
"I'll remember that. Bye."  
  
Rory closed the phone and continued. "That sounds like a great idea Adam. I know just the place."  
  
It was a silent walk to the Diner. They passed a few people, saw cats and dogs, it seemed like a city life.  
  
"It looks dark. Is it closed?"Adam asked as they stood at the door of the Diner.  
  
Rory pulled out the key Luke had given her a few months earlier.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rory opened the door and locked it as soon as they were both in. She turned on some lights and prepared the coffee.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
Adam sat down at the bar where Rory joined him a few minutes later.  
  
"How's your head?"  
  
"It's better."  
  
"I'm really sorry about yesterday and today. I'm obviously very clumsy." As soon as the coffee was finished she went to put it into two mugs, then reconsidered.  
  
"For here, or to go?"  
  
"Is there any place to go?"  
  
"Yes. There is."  
  
She poured it into two paper cups and shut the coffee maker off.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I guess." She replied.  
  
They shut the lights off and locked the door.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"It'll take less than 2 minutes to walk there."  
  
"In a small town as such, does it take more than 2 minutes to walk anywhere?"  
  
She laughed at the joke. She had heard it many time before, and she had never laughed, but the laugh felt right this time.  
  
She lead him over to the gazebo and took a seat.  
  
"This is a nice place."  
  
"That's why we're here." She commented. They started drinking the coffee.  
  
"This is delicious."  
  
"Thank you. I love getting the credit for Luke's famous coffee."  
  
He laughed a little. "Who is Luke?"  
  
"The owner of the Diner.and a family's friend. He's like a father to me, and surely will be soon."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yah, the whole town's been waiting forever for it to happen."  
  
"Did you like growing up in a small town?"  
  
"It was interesting. The people are amazing and are so unique."  
  
"Compared to New York City, this is a nice place."  
  
"Is that where you grew up?"  
  
"Yah. It's nice but, it's large."  
  
"I know, I just bought an apartment there."  
  
"Why don't you want to live here?"  
  
"My job."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Traveling, the want to see the world. Catch up with some old friends."  
  
"Neat."  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
"A book, pens."  
  
"A reader huh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She pulled out the books and showed it to him.  
  
"When the emperor was divine." He slowly read the title, then flipped through.  
  
"I've already read this."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah, feminine I know, but it was so powerful."  
  
"That's what I'm told."  
  
For the next two hours they talked. They talked about books, movies, their lives, hopes wishes, past relationships and dreams. They barely knew each other true, but they felt connected somehow. She looked at her watch to see that it was midnight.  
  
"It's getting late, I should probably get back.."  
  
"Yah, me too. Can I walk you back?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
They slowly stood up and began to walk back.  
  
He started reading the book to her while walking and explained to her the best parts. She felt safe. Like no matter what happened he would be there. When they arrived at her house she turned to him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I had a great time."  
  
"Me too. We should do it again."  
  
He leaned in and hugged her. Like a child hugs a teddy bear. Then he kissed her forehead and left.  
  
"Bye Rory. See you soon."  
  
"Bye Adam."  
  
She turned around and walked into the house. She quickly changed into her PJ's and laid down, thinking about what had happened that night.. 


	9. Back To Normal

Back To Normal  
  
A/N: sorry all you jess fans(if anyone is even reading this-if you are please r and r, I need to know that I should continue this story.) This story has taken a twist. I hadn't planned for this to happen, but it did...  
  
She rolled over to face the window. The morning sun shone directly into her face, causing her hand to rise to cover the gleam. She turned onto her back and rethought about the events the previous night. After a few minutes her mothers yell caused her to stop thinking and redirect her attention.  
  
"Rory, Rory, where are you?"  
  
"What happened?" Rory asked worriedly.  
  
"Why do you get flowers and I don't?"  
  
"What flowers?"  
  
"Kirk, he got a new job-flower delivery- and delivered them this morning. He said a mysterious young man had brought them in."  
  
Lorelai finally entered the room. It had taken her an awful long time to reach it. The flowers were in her hand. They were the most gorgeous roses you would have ever seen. The sunlight bounced off of them, giving them a glaze around the top.  
  
"They're absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"Yah, I know, and I don't get any."  
  
She handed them over to Rory who was mystified. There were about 20 of them. A long golden ribbon enlaced them around the steam, falling gracefully to the ends. Lorelai was still standing there and starring at her.  
  
"Are you going to explain? Or should I ask?"  
  
" I have no idea who would have done this. Maybe an admiring and concerned fan."  
  
"Rory, I'll give you 5 seconds."  
  
"Do you remember how I literally ran into someone a few days ago? Well I ran into him again."  
  
"He's who you had coffee with.Am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I understand that but this came with the bouquet." Lorelai handed over a small greeting card ( like the ones attached to gift bags).  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
Rory read what it said once in her head, then once out loud.  
  
"Had a great time. Enjoy your eating your dogs and cats. Leaving today, hope to see you around."  
  
She reread it a few more times and still didn't understand it.  
  
"I have no idea.." she finally concluded. Lorelai ran up to Rory and threw her arms around her.  
  
"My daughter is half normal!."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I have to get coffee."  
  
"Oh ok. I want to finish my book."  
  
"Which should take you all of 5 minutes."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Lorelai left Rory alone to finish her reading. A few minutes after she had started, she decided to throw on some clothes and head over to the 'gazebo'. It was a fairly nice day out, no reason not to enjoy it. After putting on a T shirt and some jeans, she grabbed her cell, notepad, pen and book. She headed outside. Walking and reading had become a specialty of hers. You know like brushing your teeth and talking. When she made it to the gazebo, she took a seat and read constantly until she was done. Nearing the end, she picked up her cell and called her mom.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I figured it out! The dog and cat reference."  
  
"I'm scared to know."  
  
"In my book! It talks about people eating cats and dogs."  
  
"Honey, mommy wants you to stop reading the book. It's not a good book."  
  
"No, it's not like what you think."  
  
"Well eating cats and dogs can't mean anything else then what it is can it?"  
  
"You have to read it to understand."  
  
"Gotcha, ok well I have to get back to work. Have a good day sweetie."  
  
"Okay, see you tonight."  
  
Rory put the cell phone away and started writing. This would be her next column. Of course they had to be edited, and she had to make sure her boss liked them, but she had an interesting idea.  
  
Half an hour later she had finished a rough draft. She looked towards the ground and found a shadow. She looked up and started smiling.  
  
"I enjoyed my cats and dogs."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
"Thank you for the flowers."  
  
"Thank you for the coffee.I'm going back today."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yah. Actually I have to leave now."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"In half and hour."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are you busy right now?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They started walking through town, when all of a sudden he bent down and lifted her up. He started running while carrying her. They were now on grass, he started spinning around and they both fell, laughing. Laughing so hard they were crying. They laid down on the grass. Hand in hand.  
  
"What were you writing when I was standing in front of you?" he asked.  
  
"My column."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
It was silent as they stared up at the sun, watching it's beams float along the little town. Dancing along the leaves of the trees, and falling down to blind people.  
  
"Rory, I'm going to miss you."  
  
Coming from a guy, that sounded really sweet.  
  
"Same here. But we both live in NY. We can still see each other."  
  
"I forgot about that."  
  
"Here."  
  
Rory sat up and took a pen and paper out of her book bag. She wrote down 3 things. Her email address . Her cell number. Her home number. She gave him a pen and paper and he did the same. She looked at her watch while he was writing. He looked up at her.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"In 5 minutes."  
  
They exchanged the papers and stood up.  
  
"Would you like to walk me back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They started walking back. That's one thing she had never asked him. Who he was staying with. They continued walking hand in hand, when they turned down a familiar street. They continued walking until they came to a familiar house. He stopped.  
  
"Who are you staying with?" Rory asked, scared to know the answer.  
  
"My aunt and uncle, oh and little cousin Clara. She has an older brother Dean, he's about our age, but he moved out."  
  
"You're serious?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Yes.. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all. I was friends with Dean, really good friends."  
  
"I see. So no problem?"  
  
"Not at all." She felt sort of awkward, but let it be. She was over Dean, they had both moved on.  
  
He looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her. Just a light kiss, nothing to serious. When he backed away she smiled.  
  
"No problem at all." She whispered. They kissed once more, but this time someone was watching them.and she didn't realize that he hadn't fully gotten over her.. 


	10. This Is It

"Luke, we ordered pancakes 10 minutes ago, where are they?"  
  
"Lorelai, you ordered pancakes 2 minutes ago, and they are right here."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Is there anything else you would like?"  
  
"You just ignored my complaint."  
  
"Well do ya want me to get a complaint box? Then you can write down all of my little mistakes."  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea. It can be painted purple, and you should put it at the door."  
  
"Luke, a complaint box does sound like a very intelligent idea."  
  
"Kirk, eat your omelet."  
  
"Would you like me to make you a complaint box Luke?"  
  
"Why did I have to say anything at all?"  
  
"Because your Luke and you say too much?"  
  
"Aren't you leaving today?"  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of my daughter? How dare you."  
  
"It was just a question."  
  
"A question with a lot of meaning."  
  
"Lorelai would you like anything else?"  
  
"A complaint box would be fun!"  
  
"Rory, do you want anything else?"  
  
"A few coffees for the road would be good."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Luke departed to get the coffee, while Kirk joined Lorelai in discussing the new complaint box. Today was the day Rory was leaving, this time she hoped not to come back, at least not for the reason she was back now. She had emailed her boss all of the articles, though he had not returned any comments.. She looked outside, at the people, at the town. She had left all this for the new job. It was an amazing offer with a good pay, which would definitely help pay off her debts to her grandparents. But what if she wasn't good at her job. What if there was something else out there for her. No, I worked hard for what I'm doing, and I got the job, so he must have like my writing. But no matter what she told her self, something in the back of her head was tingling, like maybe she was doing the wrong thing, at the wrong place. Maybe she was wrong..Something interrupted her thoughts by Lorelai's earsplitting yell.  
  
"Luke, we figured it out!"  
  
"Really, cause I would like you to have your own complaint box, I know it would already be filled."  
  
"Awww, your too sweet."  
  
Luke walked over with the coffees in hand.  
  
"Here you go. And good luck. They're lucky they have you."  
  
"Thanks Luke. We should probably be going mom, I still have to pack up the car."  
  
"Lorelai wait, this is the sketch we were discussing, notice how the binding along the side is designed? It's perfect for this sort of Diner."  
  
"Kirk." Luke's voice was growing stronger, "Lorelai thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem Lukey."  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?" "There's a first complaint, a rude attitude towards paying customers."  
  
"Good bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Luke."  
  
Lorelai and Rory left the Diner and started walking home.  
  
"I'm going to miss this place."  
  
"Hey, if you write another one of those crazy articles, then try to be threatened to be killed, and have your old boyfriend save you! You'll be right back here where you started."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement."  
  
"Hey, your driving back alone right?"  
  
"Yes mom, unlike the first time when I needed to move a lot of my things, now I just have my tote bag."  
  
"Hey isn't a tote bag like a back pack."  
  
"Sure.. ."  
  
"I wonder why they call it a tote bag. Is it like something you can tote around? What does tote even mean? Whoever came up with the word tote was having a pretty boring day. I mean, why name it tote, it would have been name goritoclusis. Which I think is a perfect word."  
  
"Mom, that word is very long compared to the word tote. Maybe they wanted the word to be short."  
  
"Meh, I'm not going to argue."  
  
They arrived back at the house. It took them half an hour to pack Rory's possessions into the vehicle. And another half an hour to say good bye.  
  
"So, this is it."  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"You call whenever you want."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Come home whenever. Whether it's morning, night afternoon, mommy's sleeping time. I highly suggest you avoid the last one."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
"I love you, you know that."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Be good at work, arrive on time, they like that."  
  
"I'll take note."  
  
"I never thought I'd have to say good-bye twice."  
  
"It was so hard the first time."  
  
"But you have to go."  
  
"Sure do mom."  
  
Rory got in the car, after a few more hugs and words of encouragement. And left, hoping that everything would be okay. Like in the movies. But she wasn't sure. She had this weird feeling, telling her something was going to happen. 


	11. Back into the Routine

The sun reflected off the window and into her eyes. She squinted at first, but then found comfort in the beams. They warmed her soul, promising a good day.  
She waited a few minutes, thinking about how much had happened in the past week, then slowly awoke. Being careful not to awake the dust bunnies under her bed. Walking slowly to the kitchen she followed her old morning routine, before every thing had happened. Coffee had never tasted better than it did now, as her tongue absorbed the mouth watering liquid, little by little.  
After grabbing a bite to eat and getting dressed, she decided that she should check her messages quickly before she fully began her day. Surprised, she heard a manly voice fill the corners of her home.  
"Hey, I know this is awkward, but I need you to call me. 983-2783. Please, this is urgent."  
It took her a few minutes then it all came back. It was Dean. She jotted down the number and erased the message.  
"Rory, where are you? I really need to tell you something." Deleting this message, she was shocked to have three more from the same person. Finally she came to a new voice.  
"Hey sweetie! I'm enjoying this coffee of Luke's here and his famous pancakes. I just thought I'd make you jealous. Call me."  
That would never be a voice she'd want to forget. Lorelai also sounded so cheerful and happy. It comforted Rory to know that she would always have a place to run. She quickly deleted the message, grabbed the number Dean gave her and ran out to the car.  
Luckily, the streets weren't as busy as usual and she made it to work in perfect timing.  
  
"Rory, it's so nice to see you back!"  
  
"Lucy, it's great to see you too."  
  
The two shared an awkward moment of silence, which was broke by the humming of Mr. Jacobs(A/N: I forget if I named the boss ( if I did could you let me know so I can change it! Thnx) voice.  
  
"Rory, my goodness you look prettier than before."  
  
Rory blushed 10 different shades of red .  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, I did receive your articles and they were well written. But I have a few more needed to be written by the weekend. I'm sorry for the short notice."  
  
"Oh, no it's not a problem at all." ' It is only Thursday...' she thought silently.  
  
Rory left to her office, with the assignments in hand. The morning went by fast, quicker than she assumed it would.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, it's time for your lunch break if you would like it."  
  
"Lucy, you don't have to tell me! I'm sure you have much more important work to do. Thank you though." Rory said in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"No problem Miss Gilmore, I was actually getting ready to take my break and was wondering if you'd like to join me."  
  
"Sure, I'm sure you know all the good restaurants. Could you just give me a few minutes? There's something I need to do.  
  
Lucy left as Rory took out the number Dean gave her. 'He had sounded really concerned on the phone. I might as well find out what's bothering him.'  
She punched in the numbers and listened to the hollow sound of the dial tone.  
  
"Hello." A cheery voice came from the other line.  
  
"Hi, I was umm, wondering if Dean was around."  
  
"Oh, sure I guess..just as second." The voice wasn't so cheery anymore.  
  
Rory waited as the phone was passed on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dean? You called me a few times, actually a bit more than that."  
  
"Rory. I need to talk to you." there was a tone of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Now seems like a good time..."  
  
"Can you give me a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rory listened as he explained to the lady he was ( she assumed it was Lindsey) with that he would be right back.  
  
"Hey, yah ok."  
  
"Yah, umm what exactly is on your mind."  
  
"You may take this the wrong way."  
  
"Shoot, just say what you need to say because it's obviously important."  
  
"It's about Adam."  
  
"Oh, so you know...." News travels faster than she thought.  
  
"Yah, and you should know this too."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Adam has this problem.......  
  
READ AND REVIEW! (REVIEW IS MOST IMPORTANT THO) 


	12. Hello Again

"Dean, what are you talking about? Me and you are over. We're done. If you're jealous about Adam or something foolish, get over it, cause I like him, a lot."  
  
"Rory please just listen to me." His voice was pleading with desperation.  
  
"You have one minute, then I have to go." She decided to hear him out. What he say may be true she thought...she braced herself for whatever problem Adam was probable of having.  
  
"Adam's abusive." Rory stopped for a second. Her body was frozen. Then she quickly dismissed Dean's thought.  
  
"No way. He wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"That's the thing, he's nice at first but then he turns and he..." He was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Dean stop it. Just get over it. Your time is up, I got to go." Rory hung up the phone.  
'I can't believe he would make up such a ridiculous story just so I wouldn't go out with his cousin.'  
"Rory, are you ready yet."  
  
Rory looked to see the face peaking in through the door. She had completely forgotten about Lucy.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take that long."  
  
"No problem. Is everything okay..?"  
  
"Oh, yah, everything's perfect." She said with a little apprehension in her voice.  
"Ok, if your sure. Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know. You've been here a lot longer than I have, where's the good food?"  
  
"I know this little café down the street. It serves amazing coffee."  
  
"Sounds great." Rory followed Lucy out of the building. They both agreed to walk. It wasn't a far distance and would be good exercise.  
  
The walk over was short, but it seemed to take forever. Lucy dragged on about the same thing; her children and her husband. As well as their annoying antics and problems. She heard about little Jamie's English teacher, as well as the story of how the English teacher's child got her finger caught in the door. Rory tried hard to pay attention, but she couldn't. Her mind travelled back to the things Dean had said about Adam.  
"They couldn't possibly be true." She thought to herself out loud. Apparently she said it at the right time because Lucy immediately agreed with her and carried on with her conversation.  
Finally the Café was in sight. It was the perfect place! You could see book racks along the walls. The artwork was truly amazing; expressing the points of view of New Yorkers. There was a little sitting area for those readers who wanted to be out of view. It looked very cozy and comfortable. Rory rushed to the door and let herself in, completely forgetting about Lucy. After realizing her mistake her face turned a nice shade of pink. She quickly turned around and began to express how sorry she was, when she saw a familiar face.  
'This can't be happening.' 


	13. The Frightening Truth

Rory was shocked. She wasn't even thinking of seeing him there. Luckily he was reading a book and wouldn't immediately spot them.  
"Lucy, how about I go order and you find a seat."  
Lucy agreed and quickly told Rory what she wanted. Rory approached the cash register and put in her order.  
  
"Rory, could I also get a cookie? Chocolate chip would be preferred. Thanks," Lucy yelled from across the room. She knew his eyes were on her. That he had seen her. Avoidance was very hard for her. Lucy didn't make it any better.  
Without replying she grabbed a cookie for Lucy and carried their lunch over to the table Lucy had chosen. Luckily it was no where near him.  
"Did you get my cookie," Lucy asked, "I'm sorry it's just a childhood habit."  
Rory let it go as she took her seat. 'This will definitely be a long lunch.' She thought to herself.  
Looking over at him, she winced to see him stare back at her. Quickly she turned to look back at Lucy and pretended to pay attention to how little Stacy was doing in school.  
After Rory finished eating she excuse herself to go look at the selection of books. Skimming through the titles she found one that looked interesting. She picked it up and read the description on the back.  
"Looks like a good choice," a deep voice whispered from behind her.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing." Rory was shocked that he had approached her and she desperately wanted to end the conversation.  
  
"What, I don't even get a thanks for saving your life?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jess thank you soo much for saving my life and protecting me from the bad guys with the guns." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"That was very sincere. For someone who almost lost their life you aren't being very serious." His tone was hushed, as if he wanted no one else to hear.  
  
"Thanks." Rory added silently.  
  
"What was that? A thank you, from Miss I'm too good to be around you?"  
"Jess, if anything you should be apologizing to me."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that saving you from a gunshot was a bad thing," Jess added skeptically. She felt overpowered, but that wouldn't stop her.  
  
"You left. You didn't call or anything," she yelled out with frustration raging through her voice. She abruptly left him standing there and went over to see if Lucy was done her lunch. Rory was relieved when she said she was. Quickly they left the Café and rushed back to work. ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * ** * ** ** *  
  
That evening, Rory poured over her next assignment. A popular band was in town and she was to do an interview on them, meaning she would likely have to go to the concert. She could imagine the sickening appearance of girls drooling over a lead singer. She had been given their website address and decided to get a feel for their personality and music.  
  
After a few hours of listening to their music and reading about their background, she heard a knock at her door. Surprised she slowly inched her way to the door, she had already been shown how violent some New Yorkers could be. She looked through the peephole to see a man standing in front of her. He looked vaguely familiar. Though it was hard to make out any noticeable appearances under the faded light. As she opened the door the man turned around. Immediately a smile hit her face.  
"Hey, I hope you don't mind I got your address."  
  
"Are you kidding, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"  
  
The thoughts about what Dean had warned her about briefly raced through her mind, but quickly exited as he smiled at her. He moved closer to her and hugged her.  
"These are for you." from behind his back he pulled out a dozen red roses.  
She blushed but gladly accepted them.  
  
"Come on in. Is there something I can get you?"  
  
"No, just seeing you is enough."  
  
"I was just working on my next story."  
  
"What is it on?"  
  
"I'm interviewing a band that's coming to town."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh, I went to a local Café today and spotted a few books I thought looked interesting."  
  
"Do you have any titles?"  
  
"No..I tried to remember them but I was really distracted with work."  
  
"That is perfectly fine. If you're done your work we should go book shopping."  
  
"That actually sounds pretty good. I've been researching for hours and I'm getting a little tired of it. A break would be good."  
  
Rory went to the closet to grab her jacket when the phone rang.  
  
"Would you like me to get that for you?"  
  
"Actually that's ok. It might be my mom and she would be kind of freaked out."  
  
Walking over she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Rory?" She knew by the tone of his voice that it was Dean. If Adam found out that it was Dean he might be mad or curious and she didn't want to have to explain everything.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I want to prove to you I'm right."  
  
"Could you wait one second please?" She turned the phone to face her shoulder and tried to make it obvious that he was over...  
"Adam, I just need to go to my room/ office for a few minutes it's work." She said extra loud.  
  
"Ok sweetie."  
  
Moving to her room she put the phone to her ear.  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes. Why is he over?"  
  
"He just showed up." She whispered.  
  
"Are you in front of your laptop?"  
  
"Yes." He quickly gave her a website to type in.  
  
"This is a record of girls he's abused. It's on the internet for a law class or something."  
  
Rory kept watching the door, frightened that he might come in any second and see what she was doing. Glancing down at the screen, she saw a list of many names. At least 30. Their ages were shown, and typically ranged from 18 to 28.  
  
"Oh my god.. Dean I'm scared."  
  
"That's what I said earlier. I just hoped you would listen and I wouldn't have to show you this."  
  
"Not to say I don't trust you, but is there a place where I can get an official copy of this."  
  
"I'm pretty sure and local "law library" will have one."  
  
"This really isn't a joke?"  
  
"Rory, no, it's not a joke."  
  
"Okay, I just have to get him out of my apart..." All of a sudden the door opened and Adam smiled a little as he entered.  
"Is everything okay?" He said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yep, I'm just finishing up."  
  
Rory spoke into the phone, she hoped Dean would catch on.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Just to verify, how long did you want the report?"  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Dean had immediately caught on, but wanted to help Rory so badly.  
  
"Sure. What time would you like it by."  
  
"Around 2o'clock."  
  
"Ok, we'll meet at my office then?"  
  
"Yah, I still have that number."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good luck. I'm sorry this had to happen."  
  
"No problem."  
  
With that she hung up. Adam walked a little further into the room. She quickly closed the screen and shut off her laptop.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
She didn't want to make it seem suspicious so she decided to go along. She silently slipped her cell into her coat pocket and prayed that she would be able to return to her apartment safely. 


	14. This is Just The Beginning

The clap of thunder woke her from her peaceful sleep. She turned over and faced the ceiling. The white colour seemed to brighten the room, even though the colour portrayed was dull. Another clap of thunder shook the room and made her shudder. The memories from the night before weren't too clear, but she remember coming home safely. She had purchased a few books and Adam had helped her with her selection. Maybe Dean was making everything up.  
'But the documents are there..' she thought. Immediately she got up. She still had a few hours to get to work. There was a local library that kept copies of documents over the past 5 years. She may be able to find some more factual documents. She quickly got ready for the day and flew out the door. She decided that the rain was not in her favour and that driving would be the best alternative to walking. Getting in her car she noticed a familiar car parked along the sidewalk. There didn't appear to be anyone in it. She decided it was nothing and drove on.  
It took only about 10 minutes to get to the library. She decided to ask for help first instead of wasting time looking for information she knew she couldn't find. Approaching the librarian she immediately asked her question.  
"Hi, I'm looking for a file of past abuse cases. I was wondering if you could direct me."  
The librarian didn't ask any questions about why it was needed and directed her to the section on abuse files. She quickly looked for Adam's last name, hoping that she wouldn't find it and wouldn't have a nightmare to face.  
Her heart leaped when she went through the file and didn't see his name. Quickly she got her bags and decided to leave. Rethinking her decision she decided to check once more. Just to be sure. Making sure none of the files were stuck together she slowly retraced through the names. She couldn't believe so many people were abused. Pulled a few cards apart, her heart sank as she read the name on the very first line.  
'He was right.'  
  
"Rory, I wouldn't expect to find you here."  
  
The voice from behind startled her as she quickly put the file back in place and turned around to see him.  
  
"Adam, yah, neither would I. The conversation last night with my boss...he wanted a report on abuse rates. I was just digging through some files."  
  
"Oh, that's such a tough topic to write about. It's just so tragic to see someone abused."  
  
"Yah, I agree. So why are you here." She asked with fear in her voice.  
  
"It's a library..books?"  
  
"Yah... Right.. I uh.. got to get to work."  
  
"Oh okay. Would you like to do lunch?"  
  
Rory was frightened and didn't really want to be around him...  
  
"Actually I can't. I have a lunch date planned already."  
  
"Oh..a new guy." His voice seemed to hold anger in it...ready to flash out any minute.  
  
"No.. just a co-worker. We discuss editorials and work topics.."  
  
"Maybe I could join you."  
  
"Actually.."  
There would be no better time for her cell phone to ring. She excused herself and walked around to another book shelf, taking a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey, I know I said I would call later but here I am." Dean's voice flooded through her mind and reminded her of times when she felt safer.  
  
"OK give me two minutes."  
  
"Adam, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. It's my boss, it's an emergency."  
  
"Oh, do you need help with something?"  
  
"No. I'll be fine. Thanks. I'll see you later." She yelled that 'no' a little to loudly and suddenly. Quickly she grabbed her bag and ran towards her car.  
  
"Ok, Dean I'm back." She made sure she was out of earshot before she mentioned his name.  
  
"Rory, you need to get away."  
  
"I know. I was at the library when you called. I found the files, and he walked right up behind me." Rory was close to tears, her life was at risk for something she didn't want to be a part of.  
  
"Rory, get to work."  
  
She got in her car and immediately started it up. She would fake get to work, that way Adam wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
"Dean, why does it sound as if there's something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Rory, he's more dangerous than I thought."  
  
Rory shuddered, then noticed that the familiar car from earlier was following her.... 


	15. Emotionless

A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews! Its good to know people actually reading and enjoying my story. Thanks to QuackAttack2727..I agree, I'm a Jess fan too, and your suggestions were exactly what I was thinking. Punkcatwitissues thank you for your suggestions. I'm sorry if it seems jumbled and confusing. I'll try to straighten it out for the next chapters. Thanks to all your other reviewers out there! This next chapter may make Rory seem like a 'wimp' but the knowledge that someone's out there who will hurt you will really take a toll on your life. I may also seem to make Rory seem like a child. This is not my intention. In this story this event has really affected her life. I'm trying to make this story seem as real as possible. Have a Happy Easter!  
  
"D-d-Dean." Rory could barely get the words out. She was having enough trouble trying to drive and talk about something she didn't want to be involved in...but now it was even worse.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong." His voice raged with concern.  
  
"I..I'm being followed."  
  
"For sure?"  
  
"I think so. I saw this car near my apartment earlier."  
  
"Has he been following you this whole time?"  
  
"I'm guessing so." Her voice was broken up, as she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Rory, go to work. Now." Dean was yelling into the phone.  
  
"Dean, I don't know what to do. Help me." She was having a nervous breakdown. Tears were flooding down her face causing her to have trouble seeing the road clearly.  
  
"Rory, work won't be safe enough, never mind that thought ."  
  
"Where do I go?"  
  
"Rory.....go see Jess. He'll be able to keep you safe. I'll start heading out there in a bit. Right now you need protection."  
  
"What, what do I do. I'm just so..so scared." Her lips were quivering preventing her from talking clearly.  
  
"Do you remember how Jess helped you when you were faced with the gun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go see him."  
  
"But I have to go to..to go to work."  
  
"Turn around and drive straight to his apartment."  
  
"Dean..what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier? You said he was more dangerous than you thought.."  
  
"Rory, don't worry about it now. Just go to Jess'."  
  
"Dean...what have I gotten myself into." The crying got worse as she struggled to keep her eyes on the road.  
  
"Rory, just stay on the phone."  
  
"Dean, why is he more dangerous than you thought." She yelled violently into her cell phone.  
  
"He's not only abusive...he kills and he stalks. I was talking to my mom about it earlier."  
  
Rory gasped...if he stalked it would be difficult to get away from him. She couldn't speak at all.  
  
"Rory, it was hidden in the file. The case's were dismissed. I'm not sure why. He came up with some hot shot lawyer who got him out of it."  
  
Rory violently turned her car around and headed towards Jess' apartment. It would be a short drive, though would seem to take forever. She starred in the rearview mirror not seeing the car.  
  
"Dean, he's gone." Relief flooded through her body. She wiped the tears from her face with her hand.  
  
"Rory, are you sure?" She checked again....There was a pile of cars behind her it was hard to tell. Traffic was getting heavier.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Rory, go to Jess's now." This was hard for him to do. Jess was someone he knew couldn't be trusted, but he also knew he was strong and would be able to protect her.  
  
"It's on the next street."  
  
Rory drove quickly and continued to glance in the rearview mirror. She made a quick turn into the parking lot that had almost taken her life. She didn't know how hard it would be to return to it. It held horrors and the chance of being killed yet again. She quickly parked her car, locked it and got out. Running she tried to talk to Dean.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Ok run right up to the apartment."  
  
"I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"You can, I guarantee it." It was hard for him to tell her what to do. He knew how scared she must be. He also knew the extent of the damage that his cousin had caused other people. He did not want her in that position. He decided it was best to stay calm with he; speak in layman's terms; treat her as if she were a child. That might minimize the amount of fear she was holding.  
  
Rory quickly pushed away her fears and ran up the steps. She figured taking the elevator would be a bad idea. She could be cornered with Adam...which would not be a good idea.  
"Okay, I'm standing at the door." It had taken her awhile to remember the apartment number and she had unwisely forgotten to look at the names on the way in. She vaguely remembered a fire extinguisher being right outside the room.  
  
"Knock on it. You need to get inside."  
  
"I'm scared." It was true. The last time she saw him she had told him off. Now she was asking him to protect her life. He had a family of his own, he didn't need her to create trouble for him.  
"Rory knock on the door."  
  
After a few seconds of debating she decided this was her only option. Making a fist she rose her hand and knocked on the door. She only prayed that Jess would answer and she wouldn't have to talk to his wife. The door opened and she came face to face with Jess. The one, the only.  
  
"Well look who we have here. Come to apologize?"  
  
Rory had left her cell phone on and had put it in her hand. Dean immediately regretted his decision to tell her to go there. He knew that Jess' sarcasm could easily cause a breakdown.  
Jess looked at her tear stained face. He immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Rory, are you ok?" his concerned voice immediately asked.  
  
"J-J-."  
  
A voice came from the cell phone. She lifted it up to her ear.  
  
"Rory, give Jess, ...let me explain everything."  
  
Rory slowly handed the phone to Jess.  
  
"Who is it..."  
  
"Just listen."  
  
Jess put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Jess . Just hear me out." The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Who is this."  
  
"It's Dean."  
  
Jess couldn't believe it.  
  
"What did you do to her." He practically screamed into the phone, forcing Rory to cry even more.  
  
"Jess, it's not me that did this. I told her to go to you. I'll be down there in a few hours. Just let her in."  
  
Jess took the phone away from his ear for a second and wrapped his arm around her back. By now Mrs. Mariano had come to the door to see what was the matter.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong." Her voice was soft. She seemed like the type of girl that wouldn't even get along with the Jess she knew. He nodded in Rory's direction, then quickly gave her a signal telling her he had it under control. She abruptly left while Jess led Rory over to the couch. When they were settled, Jess spoke into the phone.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Dean hesitated then decided he needed to hear the whole story. It took about 5 minutes to describe the events that had happened after Jess had saved her. When Dean was done he stared at Rory in disbelief. Her hair was a mess and she had the tiny bit of make up that she did wear streaming down her face. He finished talking to Dean then gave the phone to Rory.  
  
"Rory, it's going to be okay."  
  
"Thanks Dean."  
  
"I'm going to call your mom. She should have known about this awhile ago. I'll probably bring her with me. I'll see you in a bit. If you need anything just call my cell."  
  
"Thanks." That was all she could say. His comforting words had allowed her to relax and she was able to finish her crying for the moment.  
  
She closed her cell and turned to Jess. He just looked at her...  
"It's going to be okay, that's one thing I can promise you. It's going to be okay." 


	16. New beginning

Opening her eyes she jolted up. This place looked so unfamiliar. The walls were dashed with a reddish colour, making her all the more scared. She had no idea where she was and was frightened to find out. Trying to make out the features of the room, she noticed an oak desk facing a window on one side of the room. The window was blocked with curtains, which flowed to the bottom of the wall. There was also a nightstand with a clock and a book resting on it. The clock read 7:00 A.M.  
She began to get out of bed when her thoughts were interrupted. The door creaked open, letting a glare of light shine through. She held her breath as she waited to see the face that would be starring back at her. A body started to move further into the room. She couldn't make out the face, all she knew was that the body had the build of a man. He mumbled something that she couldn't make out. Frightened, she let out a high pitch scream, a thousand thoughts were running through her body. The body ran towards her and put a hand around her back. Struggling, she tried to push him away. Her fists were digging into his back.  
"Rory, it's okay you're safe." The voice sounded oddly familiar. Now it was to determine if that were a good or bad thing.  
Another body came into the room and turned on the lights. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light, when they did she was able to make out the faces of Jess and his wife. Immediately the memories of the day before came running through her head.  
"W-w-what happened?" she stuttered to get the words out.  
  
"You fell asleep after you finished talking to Dean. You've been sleeping since and we didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Is there something you need?" a soothing voice called from the doorway. Rory turned to see his wife. She hadn't really gotten a chance to meet Mrs. Mariano. She quickly looked her over. She seemed nice enough. Her eyes were an awakening shade of blue. She was not a tooth pick, but was the perfect body size. She wasn't wearing any make up (which seemed appropriate at the time of morning) and she had her hair up in a sloppy bun. Mrs. Mariano noticed Rory looking her over and began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry for the rusty appearance. We actually haven't had a chance to meet. I'm Anne." She put out a comforting hand. Rory returned the shake.  
"You obviously know who I am. I'm so sorry for the bother."  
  
"It's no bother at all. I'm glad to help you, you are going through a rough time. Perhaps you would like a shower, you can borrow my clothes and I'll wash yours. After that I'll fix you a nice breakfast, with lots of coffee."  
"Jess must have told you about my obsession. Actually that does sound good." She started to lighten up, all the things that Anne had suggested sounded great.  
  
"Great, I'll go get a shower set up for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Anne left Jess with Rory. Jess turned to face her.  
"Dean's here with your mom."  
  
"Jess, thank you soo much for all you've done. I know you and Dean don't exactly---."  
  
"We're both adults. Are issues are of the past. Just as long as you're safe, we'll both be happy." There was an awkward silence as Rory twiddled her thumbs.  
"Where are they staying?"  
  
"We insisted they stayed here, but they went to a motel. They should be here in about an hour."  
Rory glanced at the clock. It was only 7:10...just another 50 minutes to go. She was dying to see her mom. She needed that comforting face and welcoming arms.  
Anne came back in informing them that the shower was ready. Rory was lead to the bathroom and shown exactly where everything was. This apartment was not like others...it was more of a condominium. Rory starred in disbelief at the sight she saw. A Jacuzzi and shower. The room was painted pink and had pink everything, from candles to toilet seat covers. There was popery, burning candles, and believe it or not soothing music. Anne let her be when she finished with directions. She had already taken out a scented soap, shampoo, lotion, hair dryer, towels and washcloths as well as shaving cream, a new razor, and fragrance spray. Rory quickly undressed and entered the shower, letting all of her worries and fears run down the drain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Half an hour later she emerged from the shower, feeling refreshed and safer. She walked over to the kitchen to find a meal fit for a king awaiting her. There were at least 5 cups of coffee, as well as Mickey Mouse pancakes and bacon. A little boy sat facing her.  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, um I'm uh..sorry."  
  
She had naturally assumed that Jess and Anne had informed their son about her arrival.  
"Oh, never mind. You're that girl. The one who's in trouble. What are you in trouble for? Buying illegal drugs, getting arrested, stea--"  
"Luke! How dare you?! I thought we discussed this. Go to your room." Anne's voice was raging with anger as she flared at her son.  
Rory starred in disbelief as she walked the child leave the room. Jess had named him Luke..  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Rory cleared her throat... "No, problem. Kids will be kids."  
"Thanks for understanding. Dig into whatever you want."  
She gave Rory a plate. Rory reluctantly took a variety of items...she was starving and it wasn't until now that she realized it.  
Anne sat down to eat with her. Just as quickly as she sat down, the doorbell rang. Jess ran for the door and Rory stood up.. finally she could see her mom. Following Jess to the door she abruptly stopped as she saw the sickening look on his face as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you knew a Rory Gilmore..and if you do where she is. She's been missing for a bit and acting a little weird. I was supposed to meet her for lunch---.?"  
  
Rory slowly walked to the table as soon as she heard the voice. It was that voice that she would never forget. He was there. Just a few steps away...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I know the ending might seem a little unrealistic but it'll help for the next few chapters. 


	17. So we Meet again

Taking a seat Rory closed her eyes as she dreaded what would happen next. She knew Adam could be rough and she knew that fighting was Jess forte. She really wished she could prevent a fight but she knew she couldn't put herself in that position, he would surely hurt her... He was just a few steps away from her. He could easily pull out a gun and shoot them all. Her thoughts stop and her body froze as she listened to their conversation.  
  
"First off I have a few quick questions. Who is Rory Gilmore? Who are you? And what do I have to do with any of this?"  
At first Rory was relieved, Jess had thankfully (for once) chosen an alternative to fighting. Now she was just scared to know what Adam would say.  
"Aren't you Rory's friend?"  
  
"If I don't know her how the hell can I be her friend?" Jess' temper was rising and it was pretty obvious that it was hard for him to contain his anger.  
  
"But you're that famous.."  
  
"Engineer? Yah, I work in a factory all day long. I didn't realize that they told everyone I was employee of the month, or that it was that great of an honour. Actually I have to go claim my reward. If you would kindly leave my household and never return we won't have to have this discussion again."  
  
Jess slammed the door in Adam's face causing Rory to jump out of her seat.  
  
"That son of a b--."  
  
"Jess, Luke is in the room, watch your language."  
  
Rory looked over at the counter. Luke must have come back out when he heard his father yelling.  
  
"Dad, I would have beat that guy down for you."  
  
"Luke, you will not fight. Haven't we taught you that fighting is bad?"  
  
'A typical mother,' Rory thought.  
  
"Rory, did my dad fight when you knew him?"  
  
Rory turned to look at little Luke's pleading eyes, hoping that her answer would teach his mother a lesson. She glanced up towards Luke and Anne who were shaking their heads and whispering no. Rory actually felt the urge to laugh, something she hadn't done in a long time. A smile spread across her face as she replied.  
  
"Actually, I've never seen your father in a fight. He was always such a good boy. I remember he used to stop everyday and feed this little bird that had broken its leg. He even made a little cast for it."  
  
"Dad, did you really do that?"  
  
Jess looked at Rory with a look of sarcasm on his face. He couldn't believe Rory had just said that.  
  
"Actually I think it was Rory. I just followed her around and helped her in case she fell out of the tree."  
  
"Dad, that makes no sense."  
  
Rory started laughing and Anne joined in. Luke was looking at his father curiously. He obviously had known that Rory's story had been a lie...lying was definitely not her forte.  
  
Jess looked over at Rory. He looked at her smile and listened to her laugh; something he knew she hadn't done in awhile. That was definitely the Rory he used to know, before her life was traumatized by this freak. He had definitely felt the urge to pound Adam. He was surprised he didn't.  
  
"Yes son I think it does."  
  
"Grown ups are weird."  
  
With that Luke walked away, leaving Rory and Anne laughing hysterically.  
  
"Rory, you are a terrible liar."  
  
A smile stretched across Jess' face. He was actually having fun. Something he couldn't imagine in a time like this.  
  
"But you aren't! That was an awesome idea. I really think you fooled him." Rory's confidence in Jess had grown too much. She had obviously forgotten about Adam's power and need to get what he wants.  
  
"I just can't believe I didn't punch him."  
  
"He sounded really nice, like he truly cares."  
  
Anne hadn't talked in awhile. Rory assumed that she was truly frightened. She didn't blame her.  
  
"That's the trap he sets. I was just the mouse that ran for the cheese."  
  
There was an awkward silence as the three sat and thought over what they were going to do. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That must be them." Jess started for the door then turned around to face Rory.  
  
"It'll be okay...I promise that it'll be okay." 


	18. The Arrival

Jess opened the door to see a face only a mother could possess. It would be a face he would never forget. Looking up he saw the face of a protector, someone who would always be there, as demonstrated....  
"You found the place all right?" Jess of course had no idea what to say. It's not everyday your old girlfriend is stalked by a killer and her mother and other old boyfriend show up on your doorstep. This of course gave him a perfect idea for a new book. "The Dummies Manual to Saving Your Old Girlfriend who's Being Stalked by a Killer" and of course special edition: "Includes Guide on How to Approach her Mother." It could easily be a best seller..  
"Don't give me that crap. Where's my daughter."  
  
Ah, the famous Lorelai strikes again... he obviously must have used the wrong line... which is why this book is such a great idea.  
  
"Right in here." He forgot about the book for a minute and guided a worried mother to a terrorized daughter.  
  
"Mom.." Rory could barely get the words out. She had that feeling...like the one you get when you seen someone so dear to you for the first time in years. The only difference was that this was more like a moth at the most. It didn't matter though...to them a week was like a year.  
  
"Oh my god, sweetie are you okay?"  
  
The two ran towards each other and embraces in a mother-daughter hug. Of course the two were masters at it. Just to see her mother caused her to whimper..  
"M..om, there's ...no escape."  
  
"Don't worry, it will be alright."  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
"I know. Hey, I brought coffee from Luke's." Lorelai was in the same boat as Jess and probably everyone in that room. Coffee sounded like a good suggestion.  
  
"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Rory backed off from the hug and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"No, but the new dictionary I got you should!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I thought coffee was good enough."  
  
"Mom.!" Rory let out a laugh. Everyone was dazzled by the sight her smile. It was the second time today... it made everyone feel a little safer. It also made them forget about Adam.  
"I know. I don't have coffee either! But I did bring our god of coffee making along."  
  
Luke walked into the room at that exact time.  
  
"Wow, you guys really had this planned!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Luke had an innocent look on his face...he either forgot something or didn't do something.  
  
"Never mind." Lorelai didn't feel like repeating the last few events.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Rory was a little slow on her greeting. She ran up and hugged him...he was like a father figure to her and it made her feel better to see some familiar faces.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Rory parted from the awkward embrace to answer.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Anne, this is Luke, Lorelai and Dean." They all turned to see a clueless Anne. She obviously had no idea who everyone was...  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Luke questioned worriedly.  
  
Jess actually hadn't thought of a plan, but he knew one thing.  
  
"She can't stay here. He just visited us and knows that she's here."  
  
"She can't stay in Stars Hollow, he knows where she lives." Dean hadn't spoken yet, but decided he might as well state the obvious.  
  
"We have to be careful on how we transport her. He's watching at all times."  
Jess walked over to the window... "The car is still there."  
  
"It's awkward having all of these people talk about me when I can't do anything to help." Rory whispered to Lorelai who just nodded.  
  
"I know...She can stay with my parents." Lorelai was the first to actually suggest something. It pained her to have to bring Rory to her parents, but she knew that was the only safe option. She couldn't let anything happen to Rory.  
  
"Are you sure Grandma and Grandp.."  
  
Lorelai interrupted her, "They love you like crazy kid, they would do anything for your safety."  
  
"At least call them first." Rory felt reluctant to invade her grandparents lifestyle by dumping this load onto them, she also knew there was no other place she could go.  
  
"Fine. If you insist."  
  
Jess walked over to get the phone. He went to hand it to Lorelai who was preparing for the exhausting explanation that was awaiting her. She could just imagine the questions that her mother would ask. Why didn't we know sooner? Have you called the cops? Who is this man? A yell from Luke interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?....I can't call my parents?"  
  
"The phones may be bugged. Use a cell phone."  
  
"What? That loser got into my house?"  
  
"He could have cameras, microphones, anything." Luke was surprised at how much he actually knew about the subject..  
  
"Here's my phone."  
  
Dean handed Lorelai his cell phone. She opened it and dialed. Everyone was watching her as if the cell phone would blow up any second.  
  
Lorelai held her breath them began talking.  
  
"Hi, mom, it's me Lorelai." 


	19. Always a Place to Run Home To

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. School's done so I'll update more frequently.  
  
"Lorelai, it's so nice to hear from you. It's been awhile since we've actually talked."  
Emily's annoyed voice ran through Lorelai's ears causing her immediately to regret her decision. Of course she knew there was no one else to resort to.  
  
"Yah mom, I've been busy. I do own an Inn and it's a big job. You probably already knew that."  
  
"It wouldn't have been my last guess as to why I haven't seen you. Actually I haven't seen Rory either. Are you keeping her from me?"  
  
"Uh, mom. You'll be seeing a lot more of Rory."  
  
"Really? That's just fabulous."  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"Lorelai, I know that voice, what have you been keeping from me."  
  
"Nothing mom."  
  
"Lorelai, don't lie to me."  
  
"Okay..., I haven't seen you in awhile so I couldn't call you and I just found out yesterday so you can't get mad."  
  
"I can't get mad? Are you telling me to contain my anger? What if Rory has died or is in trou-"  
  
"Mom, just don't finish that sentence."  
  
"Okay, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Rory got her new job at the paper...you knew that right?"  
  
"Yes. How is that going?"  
  
"Uh...it's hard to say. Anyways, so she had to go interview Jess. You know the 'Old Boyfriend'."  
  
Jess cringed when he heard that phrase. Dean appeared to be a little uncomfortable too. Neither knew which Old Boyfriend they were talking about.  
  
"Yes, Lorelai, Luke's nephew. What has he done with his life?"  
  
"He's a writer."  
  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief; Jess just stood still trying to make out whether the conversation was in his favour.  
  
"Good for him."  
  
"Yes, mom. Anyways, so while Rory was leaving his apartment she uh... her car was uh..."  
  
"Lorelai speak in full sentences please so I can understand you."  
  
"There were two punks trying to break into her car. She tried to stop them and they threatened to shoot her."  
  
The whole time Lorelai was attempting to explain the situation Rory was shaking her head no. She knew that Emily would go crazy.  
  
"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Emily took the phone away from her ear. Lorelai could hear her talk to her father. "Richard, get in here. Rory's shot."  
  
"Mom. No mom. Rory's not shot."  
  
"Richard she's not shot but she almost was."  
  
Lorelai could hear her father trying to get a valid explanation out of her mother.  
  
"Lorelai, we're putting you on speaker phone, just a minute."  
Lorelai looked over at her daughter. She couldn't believe how much had happened in such little time.  
  
"Okay Lorelai, retell your father the story."  
  
Lorelai sighed, but decided it was best to repeat the story than argue. She quickly retold the events to her father.  
  
"Lorelai, was she shot?" he questioned after she had gotten to the dramatic part of the whole event.  
  
"No, Jess saw the incident and ran out. She just missed the shot because he pushed her out of harms way."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
She heard her parents sighs of relief. She dreaded telling them that that was only the first part of the story.  
  
"I think I've had all the action I can take for one day," Lorelai heard her mother's out loud thought and cringed.  
  
"Mom, there's more."  
  
"What more could there possibly be?"  
  
"Well, she ended up in the hospital for a few days, but she's alright. She came home and stayed in Stars Hollow for a few days."  
  
"Did she get a lot of rest?"  
  
"Yes mother. She was in Luke's Diner one day and literally ran into someone when she was leaving the store. The thud made her feel as if she were reliving the whole gun incident. The guy who she ran into followed her because she took off so quickly. She kept running from him but eventually fell."  
  
"Our dear granddaughter's life has been traumatized."  
  
"What she do when she fell. Did the man hurt her?"  
  
"She got worried and spilled the whole story out. She was overwhelmed and as dad put it traumatized."  
  
"She told a complete stranger her problems?"  
  
"Mom, what do you think people do when they go to a shrink? She basically got free therapy by letting it out. She didn't want to face her problems or past."  
  
"Well when you put it that way it does make sense."  
  
Lorelai was shocked to hear her father say that, but was glad they understood.  
  
"She left the guy. She bumped into him again a few days later and they were became a happy couple. They were perfect for eachother."  
  
"Lorelai, why do you say were? You are suggesting that their relationship is over."  
  
"Mother, I'm on a cell phone the cost for this once call is probably the same cost of the eighty different French cheeses you had at your last party. Could you please listen to me?"  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"So they were together, then Rory had to go back to work. It turns out that Adam lived near her in New York. Adam's the guy, so don't even bother asking that question. They continued seeing each other. Oh yah, Adam is Dean's cousin. Dean tried to warn Rory about him but Adam seemed so sweet. Dean called Rory and told her to check out a site that a law class is using on abuse cases. Of course Dean was right. Adam is abusive. Rory checked it out at the library the next day and he showed up there. She noticed that he started stalking her. She acted normal but needed help. She knew Jess lived in the area and with Deans persuasive advice she ran to him."  
  
"Oh my God. Is she okay? Lorelai, you have to get her out of there."  
  
"I'm here with her and Jess and his wife and Luke and Luke and Dean."  
  
"Lorelai, you said Luke twice."  
  
"There's two Luke's here. Luke senior informed us that he has probably bugged Jess' phones, which is why I'm on a cell. Adam has already showed up here, he knows where she is. We need to get her out of here without him seeing."  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"Mom, we need to stay with you. If not, Rory's life and probably all of ours are at stake."  
  
"Whatever it takes to keep you all safe. Just let me know how many and when you'll be coming."  
  
"Mom, you really have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"Lorelai, I think I do. Call me later tonight and keep that girl safe. I want you and all those men protecting her at all times. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, mom. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"I'll talk to you later Lorelai."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Lorelai turned off the cell and turned towards the others that had been anxiously awaiting the answer.  
  
"Step two- come up with a plan."  
  
The family sighed of relief. They all felt connected...it's funny how they were all brought back together. Aside from everything that had happened and all of their differences, they were all willing to come back together to keep one girls life safe. 


	20. The Plan

A/N: Sorry I know it's been awhile. This chapter will introduce an old character. Sort of a filler. PLEASE R AND R  
  
"So..what are we going to do?" Dean stated the most obvious question, relieving everyone else of that duty. It was a known fact that after that question was asked their lives would be changed forever. Not that they already weren't changed enough.  
  
"We can't just drive her over there. It'll be way to obvious," Jess' response was short and led the group to thinking of a resolution.  
  
"I know!" Luke Jr.'s voice surprised them all. They were all anxious to hear what this young child had to say that a group of adults couldn't think of.  
  
"Luke, think of what you are going to say before you suggest it," the motherly voice called out to him. It led them all to believe he had suggested not-so-good- ideas before this situation.  
  
"Mommy, I really think I have a good idea."  
  
"If you must..," her voice trailed off, interested to see what her son had come up with. The attention turned to the boy who immediately began proposing his idea.  
  
"I got that life size army man for Christmas a few years ago. If we have enough cars we can split into groups. The army man will go in one. We can add some hair on his head to make it look like a girl. Rory will actually go with another group, but will slouch down. Each car will go a different way. This way the guy will follow the fake Rory. We just need to be sure the car has tinted windows."  
  
The group stood in awe. Such a simple resolution, yet none of them had thought of it.  
  
"I'd say it'd work." Lorelai's response made Luke Jr beam with pride.  
  
"There's only one problem," Luke's booming voice caused them to forget about their happiness and focus on the reality of the situation. What could possibly be wrong with such an ingenious plan?  
  
"What would that be?" Jess was impressed by his sons suggestion, yet he knew that Luke would go across the widest waters to save this girls life. There would have had to be something wrong with any plan, at least in Luke's opinion.  
  
"If this Adam guy is really high tech, he's probably already bugged our cars. GPS systems to whatever's out there could most likely track down a vehicle or vehicles for that matter."  
  
"If he were to find out where my parents live, we would be in trouble. There'd be no place left to go," Lorelai responded. This plan definitely has to be fault free.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The group turned to Rory who had been sitting there thinking the entire time.  
  
"I know a guy....," there was a slight pause before she continued, she stood up to finish her thought, "he...uh...he went to Yale with me. I think he was into cars and electronics. He could probably debug all of the vehicles!"  
  
"Rory, do you still have his number?" Lorelai noticed her daughter's change of thought earlier on. She thought she knew what the situation was but decided against bringing it up.  
  
"It should be saved on my phone." She reached over and grabbed her cell phone. Quickly she went through her list of 'contacts' names and numbers. "Here it is." She clicked a button and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello," the voice had been one she knew most of her life. She knew she had to try to refrain from using the persons name. It would only cause more problems.  
  
"Hi, it's Rory."  
  
"Mary Rory?"  
  
Rory turned away from the group. She realized that they would eventually have to know who it was.  
"Yes."  
  
"Ahh, Mary. What brings you to calling me? Aree we a little lonesome?"  
  
He still had that 'charm' about him. It was obviously something he would never lose.  
"Actually there are four men in the room I'm in now."  
  
"Ouch, now that stings."  
  
"Haha, funny it's not what you think."  
  
"So why are you calling me again?" He set the conversation back on track, which was exactly what she needed.  
  
"I was wondering if you ever graduated from that electronic or car device class you took."  
  
"Yes, I did a long time ago.... but I've changed professions."  
  
"Short lived dream eh? Anyways would you be able to debug a car of any trackers?"  
  
"You're telling me you need a car debug of tracker systems."  
  
"Actually no. It would be a few cars and I'm not even sure if the systems are there."  
  
"Well, I'm really bus...."  
  
"Tristan this is urgent." She immediately regretted using his name. She could feel the new tension that had been brought on by the mention of this shady character.  
  
"Care to fill me in."  
  
"It's a life or death situation."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. So it's settled."  
  
"When does it need to be done?"  
  
"Are you busy now?"  
  
"A lawyer is always busy."  
  
"It needs to be done today."  
  
"I can make room."  
  
"Good. Where could we bring the cars."  
  
"You could bring them to my house."  
  
"Which is.."  
  
"You already know where it is."  
  
"Freshen my memory please."  
  
Rory motioned for a pen and paper, which were quickly retrieved by young Luke. Tristan quickly told her the address and they agreed to meet at 3:00.  
  
"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Any time Mary. Any time."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and turned to see the group.  
  
"He'll do it."  
  
"Good. Now we need to develop a plan," Luke, the plan developer obviously had forgotten about Tristan and was confused when Dean and Jess continued to look at Rory.  
  
"Uh...guys. We need to come up with something here," he repeated.  
  
"Yah, the sooner we do that, the sooner Tristan can debug our cars," Dean didn't intentionally mean to emphasis the name but he was shocked that Rory had kept his number.

"Rory, did you plan on telling us who was doing the debugging or were we supposed to be shocked when you yelled surprised and we saw him?"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. We can all act mature about this subject. You are two grown men. Those events happened a long time ago. I'm sure you can put your differences aside for a while."  
  
Luke , Anne and Luke Jr. stood looking confused. They had no idea as to what was going on. Lorelai was glad to quickly fill them in just to get those pitiful looks of their faces.  
  
"Dean and Tristan met at Rory's dance and they fought. Tristan always had a thing for Rory, even though she won't admit it. I really forget how Jess fits in but he's married so no troubles there."  
  
"Mom...Dean's married too."  
  
"Then there's no trouble at all. Then why in the world are you two worried about Tristan."  
  
"He..he's just not a nice guy," Dean offered.  
  
Rory cringed when he said that.  
  
"You two can work out your problems later, for now we have to figure this out."  
  
Luke turned back towards the paper he had put in front of him. A wise plan had to be devised and he knew that it would not be easy.  
  
"Alright . So how many vehicles do we have?"  
  
"Anne and I each have one," Jess stated.  
  
"I have my own," Dean said.  
  
"I car pooled with him," Lorelai pointed to Luke.  
  
"Obviously I have my truck. So that makes two and one and one...that's four."  
  
"We have seven people and a dummy."  
  
"Luke, that's not nice," Lorelai was shocked that he would even suggest something like that at this time.  
  
"No, we have a life size army man. Geez, I'm not that inconsiderate."  
  
"Oh...alright. So we have eight altogether."  
  
"Two people per vehicle."  
  
"How many cell phones do we have?"  
  
"I have one and so does Rory," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Anne and I have one each."  
  
"I have one too," Dean finished the answers.  
  
"Good, as long as we have four.We need Rory with a man. Sorry Lorelai but it's too dangerous for you," Luke knew that would hurt her but he didn't want her in danger either.  
  
"We also need the fake Rory with a man," Dean added, "He mostly won't be following the real one."  
  
"Point taken. I'll go with Luke and the fake Rory," Lorelai announced.  
  
"I'd like to stay with my son... if that could be taken into consideration," Anne stated.  
  
"Ok, so we have two cars filled."  
  
"I'll go with Rory," Dean said. He knew that he wanted her kept safe.  
  
"I might as well too," Jess surprised everyone but they knew that if anything were to happen someone would have to act fast.  
  
"Ok, I guess we're set. We won't need one of the cars. We can decide that later on. We just need to figured out the different routes."  
  
"I'll obviously be going straight to Grandma's," Rory said.  
  
"We'll have to take a different route to a different place," Lorelai proposed, "we could just go back to Stars Hollow even."  
  
"That will work. It will seem natural."  
  
"I have no idea what I'm doing," Anne admitted.  
  
"You can...follow us," Jess suggested.  
  
"That won't seem natural Jess. It will seem like it's fake," Luke stated.  
  
"How about we go separate ways at first then meet up later when we know he hasn't been following us," Jess re-suggested.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Luke scribbled down some notes then passed them to everyone. It was amazing how precise and accurate the 'plan' had to be. Time was derived right down to the exact minute.  
  
"This will all depend on how long it will take to get the cars 'fixed'."  
  
The 'meeting' adjourned then. Everyone decided it would be best to get some sleep until it was time to go. A few hours passed before everyone was woken up by Luke. Everyone piled into they're assigned cars. They decided to stop back at the home, before leaving, to pick up the dummy. Rory passed the address to all of the drivers and they departed. She was not looking forward to being put in an awkward position with Dean, Jess and Tristan. It was just all too much for her to handle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Rory had decided to sit in the back and let jess and Dean sit up front. It was a quiet ride before Dean spoke.  
"So..why did you keep his phone number?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Rory questioned, trying to weasel her way out of having to state the answer.  
  
"No, I'm just curious."  
  
"In case something like this happened."  
  
"Rory, we all know that's not true," Jess said. He was actually curious too.  
  
"I met up with him in college."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And...we dated for awhile."  
  
"A long awhile or a short awhile."  
  
"A long enough awhile. Oh look here we are," she was glad their arrival stopped the conversation. She personally didn't want to continue it.


	21. Growing Fears

A/N: Okay, I'm going to thank all of my reviewers. I mentioned before many chapters ago how much your advice and comments mean to me. I'm glad that people seem to be liking it. I'm not sure how much longer the story will be but it doesn't look like it will end in the next few chapters. It's funny, I don't know about you guys but when I write I don't worry about a plot or characters and I definitely don't come up with the story line before it's written. It's sort of like the story writes its self. You just have to find the words to make it seem real and alive. When I started this story I hardly believe that I would have imagined it to be this long or for it to involve the characters I have placed in the scenario or that all of these events would have happened. It's just so amazing what writing does. The words just flow through your body and it's amazing how something can turn out. You don't have to apply effort because writing isn't like that. Writing is a sense. It doesn't matter what sense. Writing just creates itself. If you think to hard it wont work. Writing isn't meant to be a complicated project. For me it's something that makes you think, something that allows you to state a feeling or show the world an issue. The issue might not be known by everyone or you may want to emphasis the effect of this issue. It doesn't matter. I really have no idea what I'm blabbering on about. I'll stop now. Promise. Hope you enjoy. Please R and R. Thanks. Thanks again for all of the reviews I've had! Please continue! Oh, I know I said I'd stop blabbering but this chapter will sort of be like a filler. Just to add some mystery ( at least I think it will). Ok, I'm done. Here's the writing. Enjoy the reading. Oh wait. It might be another while before an update. I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter in before I go away. If not sorry in advance.  
  
_He saw them leave. He knew they'd caught on. He knew that when he saw Lorelai and the Diner guy arrive. He knew his cousin was there. It's funny how such a good guy could be related to him. He'd done this before. But his victims were never loved as much as this one girl. Rory. The name seemed to roll off your tongue. Actually Lorelai did to. He hadn't planned this when he first met her. He was going to fix up his act. Make things better. But she was just so.. He couldn't describe her. She was so perfect. Her face. Her blue eyes. He knew she had fallen for him. He had started to fall for her too. That's when it all started. That's how it started with every girl. Rory was abnormal. Not in a bad sense. In a sense that she was unlike other girls. Not that other girls were bad. Rory had grown up already. She wasn't walking around showing her body off. She wanted to be known for who she was, not what clothing items she purchased. She loved reading. Anyone could tell that. She loved her mother. Of course. Rory and Lorelai were best friends. They shared a bond.  
_

_ He had been surprised when she ran to Jess. He knew they were in that apartment. Luckily he had a quick mind. That excuse worked that time. But would it work again?  
__ H__e also knew that Luke was smart. Not just smart smart. Smart in a sense of all knowing. He had even caught on the first day he ran into her. He could tell Luke had sensed something about him. Luckily he had proven Luke's theories wrong. Luke hadn't even mentioned his thoughts about him. Luke wouldn't want to break Rory's heart. Luke knew she was a smart girl. She would find the right guy. But she hadn't yet.  
__She had felt something with Adam. They shared a love for reading. They shared a bond. He had been sweet. Roses. He knew that would do the trick. It was from then that his thoughts changed. He had felt a loss when she moved. That didn't mean that he wouldn't meet up with her again. He had. Seeing that a near apartment was for rent, he took the opportunity to rent it. Tricking her into flase beliefs of him.  
_

_ Driving in his car he had followed them. They had arrived at a house. A lawyers house. He hadn't known for sure but he could sense it. The large mansion, the waterfalls in the yard. Statues. It was obvious. Probably some criminal lawyer or something like that, he thought. It's nothing he couldn't look into. Rory knew lots of people. An old friend probably owed her something. To bad she'd have to waste that opportunity by trying to get rid of a stalker. Such a pity.  
Luckily he had been smart. Yes, he had put gadgets under their cars. If someone went out he's have to follow them, but he'd also have to keep an eye on the other cars. It wasn't too hard to purchase a tracking system, and he knew just the guy to help him out. Luke would never have thought of that. No matter how far they try to run, they won't be able to get away. Luke was old fashioned and Dean wasn't smart enough to even think of something like that. That Jess guy was a writer. Like a writer would know anything about cars.  
_

_ He knew all of the people Rory had contact with. All of their neighbors, townspeople etc. She didn't seem to have too much contact with family thought. He knew that Lorelai had run away from home, naturally she would never want to go back so that was not an option. He didn't know where Rory's dad was but he figured that it was far away, too far for them to want to drive. Unless of course they were afraid. Dean had spilled the beans. She knew all about his dark past and didn't trust him. If only Dean would have kept his mouth shut. That's alright. It was better when they knew something, then they would know what his plan was and he would save breath trying to explain it. He was glad they were afraid. They should be. They should be very afraid.  
  
(if you didn't figure it out, this chapter is Adam's thoughts)_


	22. An Old Friend

The cars parked in the long driveway that led to the mansion. The house was beautiful. Fountains were shooting water into ponds. The ponds were filled with expensive and rare fish. Flowers encircled the front of the building with magnificent vines leading up to the rooftop. The house looked Victorian. Antique drapery could be seen in the windows. It was a dream home. She had seen it before but was still awed by its appearance. The group was speechless and she didn't blame them. The door opened and everyone turned to see the one and the only Tristan DuGrey.  
  
"Welcome to my home," he started off sounding like a real hot shot lawyer, but quickly noticed that his approach was not impressing them. "Mary, it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Hi Tristan. This is my mom, who you know, Luke, Dean, Jess, Anne, Luke Jr and that's all."  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Tristan. If you hadn't figured out. So, Mary where are the cars?"  
  
"Mommy, why does Tristan call Rory Mary?" Luke Jr was obviously a curious child. Anne herself wasn't exactly sure about the nickname.  
  
"I'm not sure sweetie."  
  
"Rory, why does he call you Mary?"  
  
Rory's face was flustered. She quickly tried to come up with a simple answer.  
  
"It's just a nick name from when I was younger."  
  
Luckily the answer pleased him and he moved on to show Tristan the cars.  
  
"So, is the story going to be explained to me? Or will I have to guess?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened!" Luke Jr, obviously took a liking for Tristan. It was clear that he wanted to get his attention.  
  
"Okay little buddy, tell me the story."  
  
Luke Jr quickly began explaining about how his dad had saved Rory's life. Then he went on to Adam. He didn't bother trying to make a long story short, he just made it longer. When he was done Tristan starred at Rory in disbelief. He couldn't believe how such an intelligent, beautiful woman could wind up in such a horrible situation.  
  
"Wow, you are in quite a mess."  
  
"We figured that out already. Could you please look at the cars, I need to get out of here."  
  
"Alright, don't be impatient or anything."  
  
Tristan pulled himself under Luke's truck. It took him 2 minutes to notice that something was obviously added. Luke Jr. was under the car trying to look for something as well. The child quickly pointed out that there was something sticking out.  
  
"Yah, we've got something under here. Meaning that there is a good chance that every car is bugged."  
  
"How long will it take you to remove the device?"  
  
"It depends. This device doesn't look too complicated. Maybe twenty minutes."  
  
"Alright. Get to work," Rory really didn't want her past being dug up.  
  
"Geez. Luke are you going to help me?"  
  
"No, what do you expect from me?"  
  
"Luke, I think he meant the other one," Lorelai quickly saved Luke some embarrassment .  
  
"Right, of course."  
  
The two quickly got to work. Luke Jr. passed the required tools to Tristan . Rory was impressed with how well he worked with the child. She never would have imagined him to have finally grown up. To her it looked like he did.  
  
An hour later everyone was sitting together on the ground. They didn't mind waiting. There was so much to think about that they liked having some free time. Their lives had rapidly changed in the past few days. Who knew what the future held. They might all end up dead.  
  
"Alright, we are finished. All of the cars are debugged. Your stalker friend should have a little more trouble following you now."  
  
"Thank you soo much. How much do I owe you?" Rory couldn't believe all that he had accomplished in such little time. She would have thought that it would have taken a few more hours at the least.  
  
"For you Mary, nothing. Just watch your back. Be careful."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you had to go through all of this work and on such shor-"  
  
"Forget it. It was fun and I even got to make a new friend." Luke jr. smile and starred up at his new idol. It was a good thing that he wasn't starring at his father's face which had a look of disgust on it. He couldn't believe how ..he couldn't even explain how he was acting. And his own son was falling for it! Luckily they were leaving and he wouldn't have to put up with Tristan any longer.  
  
"Okay then, If you're sure. I guess we better get going. We all have long trips awaiting us."  
  
"Thanks Tristan, you really helped us out," Luke was sincere. He then turned around and headed for his truck. Everyone else said good bye and left aside from Luke Jr and Rory.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you. I had a lot of fun today," Luke Jr.s voice was cracking. You could tell that he was trying to be strong.  
  
"It's okay little buddy. I'll see you around."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. Here," Tristan reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card, "this has my phone number and email address on it so you can call me or e mail me anytime you want."  
  
"Thanks Tristan!" Luke Jr. was beaming. He tried to act like an adult by shaking Tristan's hand. He ended up shaking with the wrong hand, but didn't seem to care.  
  
"I'll see you around little buddy."  
  
"Bye!" Luke Jr. ran to the car to show his mom what he had received. Rory laughed then turned to Tristan.  
  
"Thanks, you really helped me out."  
  
"No, problem. You look really great."  
  
"Thanks, you too."  
  
"Just promise me you'll be careful," Tristan looked into her eyes. This was the girl he had loved and still loved. He defiantly didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
"I'll try. If I ever need a lawyer I know who to call," she smile and looked up at him. She had to admit it. She still had feelings for him. Life was funny like that.  
  
"You do that. If you need help let me know."  
  
"I will."  
  
Tristan leaned in and quickly kissed her. He knew everyone would be watching. He really didn't care. She was a little surprised but didn't turn away. She hugged him then turned away. She knew the tears were coming.  
  
"Rory can I suggest something?"  
  
"What?" She tried not to make it obvious that she was crying but there's only so much you can do.  
  
"Stay here with me. I'll keep you safe."  
  
"So much planning has gone into this. I can't. I just can't .."  
  
"I understand. Just look me up when you're safe."  
  
"Believe me I will."  
  
"Good. I'll talk to you then."  
  
She quickly pecked him on the cheek. She wished she could stay but she just couldn't.  
  
"Bye Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I'll see you later Tristan DuGrey."  
  
She turned away and walked back to the car. She got in and it was silent. This would definitely be a long drive. 


	23. Let's Roll

They had decided to meet up at the apartment . From there they would depart...each at different times. It was decided that if they parked Luke's truck close enough to the back door they could get the fake Rory in without been seen. After 'Rory' was safely in Lorelai and Luke would go down a side street. Twenty minutes later would see the department of Anne and Luke Jr. Half and hour later Jess, Dean and Rory would leave for the Gilmore mansion. By then Adam should be following the fake Rory. Luke and Lorelai had decided to head for an airport. Hopefully they would loose Adam in the traffic. From that point on they would head to Lorelai's parents. This, of course, was something Lorelai didn't want to do...yet she knew the sake of Rory's life was at hands...which was something she couldn't risk.

Rory opened the car door. Buckling up her seat belt she looked back at the mansion. She wanted to stay longer but she knew time was everything. When she looked towards the front of the car she met Jess' eyes.

"Are you ready? Or should we wait for you to wave good bye to Mr. DuGrey?"

"I like the sarcasm Jess. It really suits you," she knew that the drive would be tough...but she didn't think the complications would start this soon. They hadn't even officially started the trip. She was so appreciative of what Dean and Jess were doing for her...yet she hated them for making her life more difficult. Everything seemed like a blur. One minute she was on the gazebo with a really sweet guy...the next she was running from a killer. It made no sense. Her life was flashing before her and she had no control over it.

"Let's go already...geez what are you waiting for?" Jess sneered at Dean.

"Don't get me involved in your arguments.. I haven't said a word."

"You on. Let's just go back, we have no time to waste." Rory hated getting in the middle of this but she was, no matter what, part of the situation.

"We have no time to waste? Oh yah sorry...I forgot. Our little princess here has to have her life saved or else. If you wouldn have taken Deans

dumb advice we wouldn't be here."

"Jess...Don't do this."

"Why not? You need me to protect you?" Jess knew he was being dumb and that Rory didn't deserve any of this. He was sick of Rory making stupid decisions. She ran to Jess away from Dean years before...now she was running straight back to a past...to a guy who she had hated. Whether she had contact with Tristan besides what Jess knew was an unanswered question. Tristan was a dumb guy and Rory knew that. He acted all cool with his nice home and lawyers life..but did he really care about her? Was he here helping her ? No. He was off solving cases...when one of his life changing cases was right before his eyes. Sometimes Rory could be confusing. He didn't understand how her mind functioned. Why would she go back to him? Then again..he had been the one who ran away. Maybe Rory was thinking the same thing about him.

Dean started up the car. He wanted to say something..but he didn't know what to say. If he sided with Jess he would upset Rory. If he sided with Rory then Jess would make some crude remark about his attitude. Either way he lost. He didn't like what Rory seemed to be doing and he had a feeling Jess felt the same way. Rory was just running back to trouble. Tristan hadn't done anything but cause her pain. Why would she want more complications in her life. Dean knew Rory would do what she wanted but he wished he could advise her otherwise. He was married and he loved his wife deeply...but he also wanted to watch out for Rory. She was a special person and deserved someone that would treat her right. Finding that person was the only problem.

Rory kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to stir up the situation. She knew that Jess and Dean wanted the best for her and that Jess was just being stupid because he hated Tristan...but something didn't feel right. She knew the lifestyle Tristan had and she was aware of the consequences of running to her past...yet wasn't that what she was doing now? Getting Dean and Jess to help her. They were her past. The only thing that changed the situation was ---

"What if I get out? What will you do then?" Jess interrupted her thoughts.

"Jess cut it out," this time it was Dean. He was already way past sick of the arguing .

"If you got out then this situation would be ten times worse. You know that Anne and Luke would be worried about you. So would I."

The car braked as they approached a red light.

"I'm out of here."

Jess opened his door and exited the car.

"Jess, come back."

It was too late, he was running in the opposite direction.

"Great," Dean sighed.

The rest of the ride was silent. Now they had two problems. A killer on the loose and a missing person. They only hoped he was back at the apartment. Otherwise this trip may be longer than expected...a lot longer.

He hadn't actually planned on getting out of the car. He wanted to help Rory but he had to prove a point. Of course now she would be mad at him and her life was even closer to being in danger. He knew Dean couldn't handle anyone...even if it was his own cousin. He knew the place better than Rory and Dean together. There were side streets all over the place. He stopped running for a minute to catch his breath. He walked down a side street which led directly to his apartment. He would be there before they were he hoped they wouldn't go looking for him. That would be a huge waste of time. He neared the building and saw Luke's truck and Anne's car. Dean was pulling up right behind them. He walked closer and noticed the looks he was receiving from the two other vehicles.

"I decided to run back," he quickly explained to his curious wife and his uncle.

They decided not to ask questions. Whatever occurred had obviously worked itself out. Everyone piled into the apartment. It was time to make a life size doll look like Rory Gilmore. No one had any experience in this department. The guys went off to a separate room to plan out specific details why the girls tried to transform the toy into a human being. They found an old costume wig which they figured would be all they needed. Only the head of the doll would be seen through the car window. They put an old dress of Anne's over the body and added a purse. It surprisingly did look half human. Hopefully it would do the trick.

Half an hour later Luke's truck was pulled up to the back door. 'Rory' was placed in carefully. The tinting in Luke's truck hadn't been the greatest. It was decided to take Jess' car. This way 'Rory' could sit in the back seat instead of up front. Luke, Dean and Anne were equipped with a cell phone. Everyone had highlighted maps of each route. Anne and Luke Jr. left first in her car. In the end it was determined that they should go to a grocery store, run in and buy something to make it look natural. Luke and Lorelai were still going to the airport. They left 10 minutes after Anne departed. Twenty minutes later Dean drove off with Rory and Jess. It had been discussed that if anything were to happen the first call would be to the cops.

As the car was leaving Rory glanced behind at the apartment. She hoped that she would live to see the next day. Now it was just a matter of time.


	24. Something You Should Know

Anne was the lucky one. She had to travel with her son. A son who was capable of keeping himself occupied and silent with no awkward pauses. The other two drivers weren't that lucky. Luke and Lorelai would have it a lot easier than Rory, Dean and Jess. There would be continuous fighting, arguments and turning down wrong roads until they made it to the Gilmore residence.

"I've been thinking," she started. Her voice was calm even though she had regrets about not having Rory with her. She loved her daughter more than she loved coffee and only wanted what was best for her. Sometimes that meant doing things you don't particularly want to do.

"That's good. I'm glad to see that your brain hasn't been killed by your continuous abuse of coffee," he replied sarcastically. He wasn't sure what was to come next, but it sounded serious.

"I should call Chris," she had been reluctant to make the decision but she knew that he loved Rory just as much as she did. No, she didn't want him worried about her and flying down to see her, but she thought he should know. If she were away from Rory she would have liked to know. She already was pretty upset that Rory hadn't informed her of this first off.

"You should," that was all he could say. She was right. Chris was Rory's dad. Even though Luke loved her as his daughter, Rory was Chris' daughter. She was his shinning star, angel on earth, miracle...

Lorelai planned to do it now. While Luke was with her she felt safe. She needed his support. Once she got to the Gilmore mansion everything would be chaos. She pulled her phone from out of her purse. She had his number on speed dial...just in case of an emergency.

Luke looked over to her. He smiled at her face. She seemed worried and he knew he would have to come with a few comforting comments as soon as she was done.. that would be his next challenge.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi, yes, Sherry. Hi, it's me Lorelai."

"Oh, Lorelai how are you! I haven't heard from you in such a long time. We should get together sometime, go shopping. Rory should come too."

"Yes...that's an ...idea. I'm actually pretty busy right now with work and work, you know the feeling."

"You're sure right I do!"

"Yes, is Chris there?"

"Of course, just a sec." Lorelai heard her yell for 'Christopher' who was apparently in the other room watching TV.

"Here he is Lorelai, I'll chat with you later."

"Yah. Okay. Bye."

Sherry gave the phone to Chris who sounded like he was questioning Sherry of what Lorelai was calling for.

"Lore?"

"Hey, how's it going."

"It's going, that's for sure."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Fine," she quietly muttered 'I think' under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just cursing the seagulls."

"Okay then. So what did you call for?"

"Alright, umm where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

"Go to your room or someplace less distracting and sit down."

"Can I ask why?"

"Just go."

He did as told and shook of Sherry's questioning look. She knew something was up when he left the room.

"Okay, what is it."

"Are you sitting?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Sitting is good," her voice softened as she quickly prepared herself as to what she was going to say.

"Yes...sitting is good...can we continue on with what's up. I have a meeting in half and hour."

"Chris...uhh something has happened with Rory."

"Jeez, Lore, tell me she's not pregnant. She had such a bright future. She has a good job now....who did it? That Dean kid?"

"Chris hold it . You have it wrong. No. that's not what happened."

"Then what?"

"Rory almost was shot, saved, returned home, fell in love, went back to work and then realized she was being followed by someone dangerous. Now he's out for her and she's in trouble," she took a deep breath. She had decided to spurt it all out. The quicker the less questions.

"Repeat that again," he thought Lorelai was joking...but as she repeated it again he realized that it was true. She told him the exact details of the story....now all he wanted to know was who had done this to his innocent girl?

The ride had been quiet so far. That was the way she hoped it stayed. No one had actually chosen the station. It was randomly picked. Rory listened to the song it was playing and personally didn't like it but decided not to ask for someone to change it. She didn't need any more problems. Dean was thinking the same thing. He went to change the station but then decided that the song couldn't drag on for too long. Jess wasn't even listening. He was hoping Anne and Luke Jr. were doing alright. He'd already called them twice. He'd admit he was obsessive, he love them like crazy. They were his life. As soon as the song ended the news came on.

_Welcome back to news hour. News worth hearing._

"What a cheesy slogan." Of course it was Jess. He had tore away from his thoughts of his family to hear the news. Maybe they would find out if there were and accidents on the main roads. This would let them save time.

_We have breaking news. One local woman has come forward to the police claiming her violent boyfriend was abusive. Research was done and it turns out that this man was charged on many occasions before for this behavior but was let go. His name is Adam.._

Everyone stopped to listen.

"Turn it up," Rory demanded.

_Police are on the search for this man. Brown hair, glasses, 5'6, blue eyes, medium build. If you know anything of this mans whereabouts or know anything about him contact the police. We are hoping to track down this man as soon as possible._

"Oh my..." Rory couldn't believe her ears.

"Call the cops, this has to stop," this was stated by Dean. He was fed up with his cousins dumb behavior. Especially since he had hurt Rory emotionally, as well as everyone she knew.

"Call my mom first to let her know. Maybe she heard it too. "

Jess dialed the number and was surprised when she picked up the phone on the 1st ring.

"Lorelai...we just heard a news report that might change our trip just a little.."


	25. Safety In Sight

"Jess, what are you talking about?" Lorelai asked confused.

"On the news, someone else came forward. Rory isn't the only victim."

Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. Could this trip be easier than they thought?

"We should call the cops," that was such a better option than running forever. Since someone else came forward they would take the issue more seriously.

"Do you want us to do it?"

"Yes, I'll call Anne. When you're done with the cops call us back and tell us what's up."

"Okay, talk to you soon."

Lorelai hung up the phone. Luke gave her a questioning look. At the mention of the cops Luke had become on edge. Had something happened to Rory? 

"Rory's not the only one," Lorelai said sadly. She couldn't believe this guy. Going around ruining girls life for personal satisfaction.

"I see. The cops will be called then."

"Yes. This needs to stop."

Jess turned to face Rory.

"She said to call them. Would you like to do the honours?"

"I guess I probably should," she said hesitantly. She didn't feel like retelling the story, but now it was serious.

"If you can't handle it we'll be here," he actually said this comfortingly. He obviously understood how scared Rory was.

"Thanks guys."

Rory took the phone from Jess and dialed 911.

"Yes, who do you wish to contact?"

"The police please."

"Just a minute."

Rory looked out the window while she waited. This could change her life for the better. She hadn't remembered the last time that had happened.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling about the 'Adam' case."

"Do you have any information on him Miss?"

"You could say I'm a victim as well," she put it simply, she knew many questions would be asked about why she didn't call sooner. She hoped she'd be prepared to answer them.

"You're the third one to call," he had sounded surprised to hear another 'victim' but he didn't stop questioning. "I need you're name, location and history with this man for now."

"Rory Gilmore. Actually Lorelai Gilmore. I'm currently on the road....," she told the cop everything. Their escape plan. Everyone helping her. Everything that had happened to her. It was a lengthy story, but the cop didn't interrupt.

When she was finished he asked her the one question she had been awaiting.

"Why didn't you call earlier?"

"This may be confusing, but this man's cousin is helping me. He had warned me but I was foolish. He showed me the reports. Nothing has been done about him before, why would my case make it different?"

"That's what everyone's saying. I have no idea who handled these cases before, but whoever it was really messed up. He should have been behind bars years ago. We need you and everyone with you to come down to the station immediately. Reroute them and meet up here. You're plan was fool proof, I'm impressed, but we can't risk anything."

"Okay, thanks officer."

Rory hung up the phone and looked up to the awaiting faces.

"So far there's 3 of us. We have to reroute to the station. Now."

No one said anything. Dean got off at the next exit. Jess called Anne to tell her what was going on and give her instructions to the police station. Finally Rory called her mother.

"Mom, we're going to the station. Turn around."

"This is it. Everything will get better now. Sweety."

"I sure hope so mom. I'll see you soon."

"Bye baby."

The two hung up. Lorelai informed Luke of what was going on and Rory looked at Dean and Jess. Everyone was smiling. Relief was running through their bodies. Safety was in sight.

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter was shorter. Please R&R!


	26. Life is good

A/N: Wow...it's been a very long time since I've updated..sorry for that! I guess I should pick up where I left off.. I think I'm going to finish it off..I'm too busy to keep updating.

When Rory got there the first thing she noticed was that they were the last ones to arrive. Lorelai immediately ran over and hugged Rory. Relief was in sight. She could feel it.

"Well, lets get this done with," Jess was obviously acting impatient, a trait that Rory had learn to cope with.

Dean led the pack into the station where they were greeted by an overweight police officer.

"You must be Rory Gilmore."

"Yes," Rory introduced the cop to the group, who all looked extremely exhausted.

"Hi, thank you for coming. I'm Cop Nick Bauttay. You can just call me Nick."

"Okay, Nick," responded Lorelai.

"We have located Adam. Our cops have been tailing him for awhile now and we've almost got him."

"So I'm safe then?"

"Yes. Basically there's no need to run anymore, you can continue your life as it was before. We'll just need you to verify the man. "

Rory fell to the floor...Tears running down her face. Imagine such a relief...one she never thought she'd see.

Everyone loaded into their cars. Said one last goodbye then was off. Rory would be safe living in her own apartment now, at least for the time being. Life would go back to normal.

_(Dreaming)  
  
And there they were. Walking along the beach. Hand in hand. She enjoyed his presence. The soft feel of his fingers overlapped her much smaller hand. The breeze quietly crossed their path, blowing her hair back. It seemed like perfect moment. The sun was slowly setting and the water was calming. People were heading home as children fell asleep. This was a perfect moment. He look down on her. As she felt the glare of his hazy eyes on her, she looked at him. He laughed knowing that he would never forget this moment....  
  
Staring at the Christmas tree, she looked over at her daughter, and thought of how much she resembled her daddy. The posture, attitude, feelings. She was practically his twin. She turned her glance to look at her newborn son. His daddy was trying to entertain him by wearing a santa hat and allowing him to pull it off. He looked up at her and smiled. She laughed. Her glance returned to the tree, as she remembered that summer. This was another one of those moments, when nothing could ruin it....  
  
She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was graduating. She remember the first day her little fingers wrapped around her mothers. Of course she was going to an ivy league school. Princeton was her choice. Determination... They called her name as she walked up to the podium, ready to recite the valedictorian speech she had created. As she told of moments of her childhood. Dreams of being a doctor, artist and writer. She couldn't believe they had all made it to this point in their life . Now they would all move on. As a tear fell from her mothers eye, he quickly moved it away and held her hand. That soft hand. She would never forget.....  
  
Twenty one years had passed. It was unbelievable. Her little girl had grown up so fast. Now as she watched her daddy walk her up the aisle she was in awe. He son was much older now, and just finishing highschool. She couldn't imagine anything any other way. Her daughter looked magical. Like one of those princesses that you dream of being as a child, but then face reality and realize that it isn't going to happen. She had chosen a good guy. He was tall, handsome, successful, loving, caring and sweet. She couldn't imagine her being with anyone else. She heard those words "I do",and was reminded of that day many years ago, if she didn't go with fate, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't be here right now. This would be a dream. But it wasn't a dream, this was the path she chose. She thought back to that day many years ago when her life changed forever......._

(Future)

The sun gleamed in her eyes, causing her to slowly open them. It warmed her body and gave her the urge to fall asleep. Rory starred up at the ceiling thinking of the list of activities she had to do. Today was Christmas Day. A day when grand children would anxiously open presents and exchange thank you's and sloppy kisses on the cheeks. Then they would gather around the fire and sing Christmas carols while her oldest granddaughter played the piano. Lorelai would be sitting on the rocking chair. She was getting older now, and it was obvious that old age was taking it's toll on her. Luke was still there. They had married and shared a wonderful life together, one they'd wished they'd started earlier. The Diner was still in business. Rory had moved her family back to Stars Hollow many years ago, where she had taken position of the Editor of the paper. Now her youngest grandchild had followed her steps and gone to Yale, where she would learn about the wonderful world of journalism. Emily and Richard had passed on. A fiery car crash had taken their lives. Rory had never seen Lorelai so sad before. Rory's husband had taken over the Diner and it was expected that they would pass it down to the middle grandchild. It had been a good life ever since that incident. After, it had gone back to normal. Rory had visited a therapist, which had helped greatly. Adam was behind bars for life. She would never see him again. Rory thought back to what she had to do for the day, then turned to see the body beside her waking up.

"Good morning Mary."

"Good morning Tristan."

"Merry Christmas."

She leaned over a kissed him on the lips. She was sure that she had made the right decision all those years ago. She'd remained in contact with her old loves. They had helped to save her life. Tristan had become good friends with the two, and they had left all of the anger go between them. Life was perfect. Rory got up and hurried down to put the coffee on, it was still something she couldn't live without.

Please Rand R! Thanks for reading my story! It's COMPLETE!


End file.
